My nightmare at Halloween Town
by xDeemsiiAmara
Summary: My first fanfic! Yeah! My grammar is not perfect. Sorry! What would happen if I would end up in Halloween Town? Read and Review please.
1. The Long Night

Hi everyone!  
This is my first fanfic, so if something is wrong .. Sorry!  
It is a story about how it would be if I would end up in Halloween Town.  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything!

**The nightmare at Halloween town**

**

* * *

**

_**My P.O.V**_

It was a cold and rainy night, and the street was dark and foggy.

There were no street lights and all the lights were off in every house.

Everything was black, except the mysterious light of the moon and a small light spot near the fountain in the middle of the square, which caused a eerie dark effect.

It was late and everyone was fast asleep.

Everyone except me. Tomorrow was Halloween, my favorite holiday. And I was looking forward to the creepy costumes and screams from faint-hearted.

Last year Halloween was great! Me and my friends had a lot of fun and I hope it will be the same this year. Sad to say I don't really see them anymore.

Except for my best friend Lotte. She is always there for me, and we really are on the same line. Each year we prepare for Halloween together, but sadly she's sick this time. So I have to do her part too.

That's why I spent the whole night making the last Jack-O-Lanterns and other decorations for ourselves and the kids in our neighborhood. I was really tired and sometimes dozed briefly. I was almost finished, but couldn't keep my eyes open any longer, and fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

The next morning I woke up by the noise that my parents made. My mother rushed down the stairs, muttering that she was late. She probably had slept through her alarm. My dad is always on time, so he probably already was on his work.

Speaking of work. I was almost done. Just a few of this.. Done! Meanwhile my mother started the car and tore it off. I was alone again. Not that I mind.

I suddenly heard a melody. I looked at my nightstand and saw my mobile. I flipped it open and saw that Lotte called me. My face brightened. 'Good morning sunshine!' I said. She sounded much better than before. 'And a good morning to you too!' I smiled. 'How are you feeling today? Good enough for Halloween?' I heard her laugh. ' All better! Let's scare them to death!' We talked like that for a while.

I had no idea that at that time, at a place called Halloween Town, preparations were made for Halloween.

* * *

This was chapter one. Please review! (But be gentle with me.)


	2. let's scare them!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything!

Chapter 2.

* * *

_**Nobody's and a bit of Jack's P.O.V**_

They were made by the residents. They are real ghosts, witches and monsters who come to our world every year with Halloween to haunt and to cause panic, for a perfect Halloween.

There were two witches standing in front of a fountain making creepy faces toward each other. 'No, no, NO! That's not scary enough!' said the taller one. 'You're right.. How about this one?' The smaller one pulled a scary face and made a terrible sound. The hackles of the taller witch sat erect. 'Well, that might work!' And they both began to laugh terribly frightening. They stopped laughing as they saw a man rushing by.

It was a short, fat man who looked like a giant candy corn. He had two faces. One was orange with pink cheeks and smiling. The other one was pale, white and frowning. The smiling one sat at the back of his head, and the frowning at the front. This meant that he was worrying about something.

'Hey, major! What's the rush?' The major turned and was startled a bit of the two witches. His face spoke volumes. 'Oh, witches. Jack is gone, again! I can not do this by myself! Where could he be..' The witches seemed not surprised.

The major is always looking for Jack, since Jack Skellington was the Pumpkin King. Jack and the major were always busy with planning for Halloween next year.

Everyone loved their Pumpkin King and the witches each had a soft spot for him. Jack was often away with his ghost dog Zero. But even if he was not away, he major could not find him without help.

'Have you been to his home?' The major looked at them quizzically. 'eh.. No.. Good plan.' The witches started to laugh again. Their major is a sweet and funny man, but so clumsy and forgetful.

The major hurried towards Skellington Mansion. He rang the bell and waited impatiently for somebody to open the door.

'Jack!' he cried. 'Come out! I need you! I can not do this on my own. We have to go through the last things for tonight!'

The door was opened by a tall skeleton wearing a black pin-striped suit with a bat for a bow tie. He looked like he did not sleep all night. 'Jack! You look tired!' The skeleton named Jack yawned and stretched himself. 'I am. I just could not sleep last night. I have tried everything except Deadly Nightshade.'

The major's smiling face turned with a loud Click and he smiled at Jack. 'Shall we go though all for one last time?' He asked with a angelic voice. Jack sighed. They had done this so many times that he knew the plans by heart.

He remained polite and asked the major to come in. Jack's house was very big and full of stuff. You could see that Jack was bad at cleaning up, because everything was everywhere. In his living room, he asked the major whether he wanted to drink something. He had just made breakfast for himself and asked if the major wanted to join him.

The major took a sip of what was supposed to be soup and his frowning face came back. 'Jack. Sorry to say this but you really suck at cooking. How can you live like this.' Jack sighed. 'I know. I wish I had someone to cook for me.' The major thought about this for a while.

….

It was night at last and everyone gathered in the square for a speech by Jack Skellington. He came to the small wooden stage and everyone started clapping and cheering.

'Ladies and Gentlemen! This is it. We had a long wait, but it's finally here. HALLOWEEN!' Everyone started screaming and whistling.

'Coming up we go to the human world and make everyone terrified. But this year we do it differently. We make it fun. Who scares the most people wins a special price!' Everyone applauded and jumps into the air.

'But remember. Before the clock strikes twelve hours, everyone has to be back in Halloween Town, or you can not go back for a year. Let this be clear. And now, on to the human world!' And with that said everyone ran to the dark forest, the road to the human world.

After a time running in the dark they saw lights and heard music play. They spread and mingled with the people. Screams were heard. Jack felt great.

He looked around and saw a few children standing in front of a door. They all had costumes of witches and zombies. Jack raised an eyebrow (not that he have one :D). They did not look like witches and zombies at all. People sometimes really suck at costumes.

There was also an older person with them, a girl of about 17/18 years. She wore a black, short dress with devil wings on her back. She had a few Jack-o-Lanterns in her arms and gave them to the children around her.

Jack grinned and crept toward it. This was just too easy. He hid behind a bush in the garden and was about to strike when the door was opened. He hid himself quickly.

'Demi! Finally. I've already called three times!' cried the girl. 'Sorry Lotte. I was still busy preparing. There was something missing on my dress.' Jack looked up and gasped.

The girl in the doorway had a long white wedding dress and a dead roses in her hands. Her brown hair was messy and there were a few strands of hair down her cheeks. What Jack noticed the most were her big blue eyes.

'Nice dress!' cried one of the little witches. The girl looked down and blushed. 'You think?' A few nodded. 'Thank you.' she said. Jack was speechless and could not move.

She looked in his direction, and he hurried away, afraid that she saw him. After he was sure she could not see him anymore he hid behind a tree.

Loser! She did not even see you. Then why are you running away? You are the Pumpkin King! Nothing and nobody makes you afraid, you never run away! He hit himself on his skull.

After he finally calmed down, he walked back to the people, and made everyone afraid he met. Hoping he would not see Her again.

* * *

The end of chapter 2. :D Review please!


	3. Creepy creep!

Up to chapter 3.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything.

* * *

_**My P.O.V**_

'Did you see that too?' I asked. Lotte and the children looked at me. 'What do you mean?' I blinked my eyes. 'Never mind.. I thought I saw something move.'

We walked the streets. 'Where will we go first?' Lotte said to the children. 'To mommy! She wants to give us something!' said one of the zombies. 'Oh that's true, your mother gives something every year, right Mindy?' zombie girl Mindy nodded.

I suddenly bumped into someone. 'Sorry' I mumbled. I looked up and straight in the eyes of Stephen, my "admirer". I hated him, and he loved me. He grinned and showed his teeth while seeing. 'Demi, what a nice surprise.' I looked at him with disgust in my eyes. He always gave me the creeps.

'Stephen! I thought to have a nice evening. And guess what? You ruined it with your face.' Some of the children started giggling. He gave them the evil glare, like he does to everyone around me. They quickly hid behind my dress. Then he looked at me and gave me another grin.

'Demi, would you come with me to talk?' I pulled my eyes. 'About what?' His grin was even bigger. 'Us.' I rolled my eyes. 'Stephen there is no "us". There is no "we". It's just you and me. I have nothing to do with you and I would not even if you were the last on earth. Now leave me alone.'

I turned to walk away but he grabbed my arm and squeezed it hard. 'AU' I screamed. I hit him on the cheek. He did not let go, squeezing even harder. I got tears in my eyes and I began to scream.

'Shut up!' He shouted angrily, and he pulled a knife from his pocket. I looked anxiously to the knife, and thought of the children at my side. I called to Lotte that she had to take the kids to go away. I'll take care of this. Lotte was hesitant, but took the protesting kids. Leaving me behind.

He walked towards the forest, and pulled me along. He held my arm behind my back, so I had to walk with him in order not to break my arm.

I swallowed. 'Can't we talk about it? Quietly, without hurting me?' He glared at me. 'You will not again escape me Demi. I always get what I want, and that's you.' I've never been so scared in my entire life.

My eyes began to water and I began to weep. 'Please, let me go.' He put the knife to my throat. 'If you do as I say, I let you go.' I whispered. 'What is it you want me to do?' He brought his lips near my ear and whispered: 'I want you to kiss me.' 'Never!' He put the knife against my throat and made a small incision. I screamed and began to cry. 'NO! SOMEBODY HELP ME!'

** Jack's P.O.V**

I listened to the screams of scared guys and enjoyed. It was music to my skull. Suddenly I heard a very loud scream. It came from the forest through which we were running, and I went there to watch.

I stopped when I saw two people. One was a boy and the other was .. The girl! The girl looked terrified and I saw only a trickle of blood on her neck. The boy threatened her with a knife!

For some reason I was very angry. I stand behind the boy and pulled my scariest face. The boy looked at me and ran away screaming. The girl looked terrified at me. I felt sorry for her.

She walked up to me and gave me a hug. 'Thank you, oh thank you. I was so scared. I.. He..' I was shocked but gave a hug back and stroked her head. She was very soft. 'You do not have to worry. It's over.'

She looked at me with tears in her eyes. Suddenly she seemed to realize what she did and she took a step backwards. I could not help feeling disappointed.

She dried her tears. "Sorry about that." She took a deep breath, her cheeks and eyes were red. 'It's okay.' She looked at me again, and let her eyes glide over me.

'Cool costume. How did you make it? Homemade or bought?' I said nothing. 'Oh, sorry. Must be a secret?' she put a finger to her lips. 'I'm sorry but.. Can I touch it?'

My eyes widened. 'What?' But she had already grabbed my hand and held it to her face. 'They've done well .. It looks so real. If I did not know better I would think it was real!' I laughed, if only she knew.

She seemed completely obsessed with my looks and touched my chest. She muttered something like 'almost real ..' and 'well done'.

'What's your name?' She asked. I laughed and bowed. 'Jack Skellington. And you?' She giggled and made a bow. 'My name is Demi. My last name is not really important. Strange name you have, Skellington.' I could not help but laugh.

At that moment the clock hit 12 hours. I panicked. I had to hurry back to Halloween Town. 'I'm sorry, but I have to go. It was nice to meet you Miss Demi.' I kissed her hand. Amazed by how soft it was.

She looked at me sorrowfully. 'Where you going? The party is not over yet.' The clock hit again. I muttered a sorry and ran into the woods. 'Wait!' I heard behind me and I began to run even faster.

After a time I heard nothing behind me and saw the lights of Halloween Town. I was back home. Just in time. I heaved a sigh.

I walked towards the town and was shocked when I heard something move behind me. I looked around and saw Demi tripping over branches.

I froze. No! She followed me! All the way to Halloween Town.

* * *

The ending again X3

Read&Review 3


	4. Halloween Town? What!

_Yay! Chapter 4!_

_By the way, XionAmmy thank you for your review_

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything!_

* * *

_**My P.O.V**_

Gee, that was far. I had almost lost him. I try to secure the last branches to climb. 'Why did you run so fast? I could hardly keep up ... Those stupid legs… '

I moaned. 'Look at my dress ... Although .. He is much better!' There were holes and cracks in my dress from running through the woods. I looked at Jack. 'What do you think? Much better right?' He said nothing.

I looked around me. Where am I? Where is this? WHAT is this? I saw Jack, he frowned at me. 'What's wrong?' I asked him. He shook his head. 'Why were you following me?' I looked down and felt my cheeks redden. 'I uh .. wanted to talk to you. You seemed really nice.'

Jack looked away. 'Now you can not go back ...' It struck me, what did he mean? 'Why can I not return? I can just walk back through the forest.' Jack cut me off. 'Do you know where you are? Have you any idea?' I looked at him stubbornly. 'I followed YOU. You tell it!'

He stood before me, and I saw that he was much bigger. 'I'm not scared of you..' I mumbled. 'You should be.' I crossed my arms. He sighed and spoke. 'You're in Halloween Town. Here live the monsters of Halloween. Every year we come to your world through the forest. Never has one man been so stupid to follow us. Except you.' I gasped.

Who was this man? He speaks gibberish. I took a step back but tried to remain calm. 'Halloween Town huh? Not much of a Town. Where is everybody?'

Jack hit himself on his head. The awards ceremony! Totally forgot about that! Out of nowhere he grabbed my hand and pulled me along. 'Let me go, crazy!'

I tried to get my hand back but he looked at me angrily. 'Since you're here, we have an awards ceremony for those people who has the best scare. You better be on my side as long as you stay here. You do not want to get to know .. them.' We walked through the village and were just a bunch of vampires on their way to the village square.

I stopped my failed attempt to free myself and walked closer to Jack. 'Those teeth .. Are they real?' I asked. The teeth shone in the moonlight. I saw vampires, werewolves, witches and monsters.

I let Jack go. I was not afraid, just interested. I walked off to someone. 'Sorry? Can I ask you something?' He turned and I saw it was a smiling clown on a unicycle. 'Of course!' He laughed. 'Where am I?' The smile grew. 'In Halloween Town, of course!' So Jack was not lying.. 'Oh Okay, thank you, sir.' The clown nodded and drove away.

Suddenly I heard someone screaming. 'Jack! Where are you! We must start!' Jack grabbed my arm again and ran to the village square. Since everyone was waiting. He released me and walked to the podium on stage with a little fat man.

Everyone started screaming around me. Apparently Jack was loved. Jack lifted his hands above his head. 'Everyone! You have prevented a lot of people scared. Thank you! Before we begin the ceremony, I give the floor to the Major. Major go ahead.' The fat little man stepped forward. 'Thank you, Jack. We could not do without you.'

I rolled my eyes. Why was everyone so obsessed with Jack? He is not much different than the rest. Only prettier, and very kind.. Wow what am I saying! It's a damn skeleton! I felt my cheeks turn red and looked down. I could feel Jack's eyes burn on me but refused to look at him.

Major's speech was long and everyone moaned and sighed with boredom. Jack put his hand on the shoulder of the major and said we went through. 'Whoever has frightened most people, is getting this trophy.' Jack held up a bat-shaped cup. It looked very cute.

'And the winner is ... The vampires!' I was startled when the vampires behind me started laughing and cheering. I had not heard that they were behind me. They ran smoothly and gracefully to the stage and received the cup.

Jack then gave a final word, and wished everyone a good night. Slowly the square emptied and pulled everyone back into their dark houses. There were a few witches next to Jack. They held on to his legs. They seemed very in love but Jack remained calm and friendly. Actually it was quite laughable.

Jack came to me when everyone was gone along with the major. 'Who is this?' He asked, more to Jack than to me. Jack smiled at me and I almost melted. 'This is Demi. She came here by accident. I'm afraid they can not return. Tomorrow I will visit Dr. Finkelstein. Maybe he has a solution.' 'Who, what, where, when?' I asked him. Who was Dr. Finkelstein? Why does it sound a lot like Frankenstein? I panicked.

Jack put an arm on my shoulder as if he could see exactly what I thought. 'Do not worry, our doctor is Dr. Finkelstein. He must have a solution.' Panic! A doctor! 'Are there needles involved?'Jack smiled warmly at me. 'Of course not, silly. Maybe he can open the gate to your town. That's all.' My thoughts came back to rest. 'If you say so, Jack.' The major looked at me, than at Jack, and back. 'Well, it was nice to meet you Demi.' I shook his hand. 'The same major.' He laughed and walked away.

We began to walk away too. Jack suddenly looked doubtful. 'What?' I asked him. 'You have no place to stay.' He sighed. 'Then you stay with me.' I looked at the ground. 'Sorry .. Is it really that bad?' He shook his head. 'No, but I only have one bed. So I have to sleep on the couch.' I stopped walking. 'No, no! You can just sleep in your own bed. I'll sleep on the couch.'

He shook his head again. 'I can not allow that.' I shook my head. I mumbled. 'You try too hard to be a gentleman. I do not deserve that.' He looked at me but said nothing.

After a time we arrived at a gate. Behind them stood a large house, like a castle. "Skellington Mansion" stood on the plate. 'Imagine that you could live here.' I mumbled. Jack chuckled. 'Well, this is my house.' I looked at him open-mouthed. 'How did you get so much money to buy this!' He opened the gate and we walked to the door. 'My family built this house. But that was long ago. It is very old.'

He opened the door. Inside it was even better. But a mess. You could see right away that Jack was single. He put a hand on his neck. 'I should have cleaned up ...'

I sighed and began to pick things off the ground. I can not stand such rubbish. 'Oh, no. Never mind. I'll do that.' He said, and he just took what I wanted to clean up. Our hands touched and we looked at each other. My face was bright red and I stood up.

Jack cleared his throat. 'I uh .. I will show you where you can sleep.' I nodded and followed him upstairs. His bedroom was very clean and very big. He also had a big bed with red blankets. My mouth fell open again. 'Wow ..' was the only thing I could say.

He seemed suddenly very nervous. 'Well uh .. This is my bedroom. Make yourself at home. I'm downstairs.' I nodded and sat on the bed. It was very soft. After I had made myself comfortable, I went to find Jack downstairs.

Jack sat on the bench rubbing his eyes. He looked tired. He seemed not to notice me so I went to sit next to him. He was startled and looked at me. 'Wow, take it easy. It's only me.' I said and I laughed. He laughed too. 'I know. I just did not hear you coming.' He yawned.

I grabbed his hand. 'Jack, please. Sleep in your own bed. I can also sleep on the couch. I followed you, after all. This is all my fault, not yours.' He looked at me long and sighed. 'No I can not.' He sat slumped down and closed his eyes.

Suddenly I remembered something. 'Jack? may I ask you something?' He reopened his eyes. 'Of course.' I looked at my hands and picked on my nails. 'Why are you so popular here? What makes you so special?' He sat up. 'I am the King. The Pumpkin King, as they call me. The king of Halloween.'

My eyes widened. Jack? King? I quickly got up and bowed deeply. 'I'm sorry, Your Majesty. I had no idea ..' Jack pulled me back on the couch. 'Demi, please. Just say Jack. I don't want you to treat me differently than normal. I am still Jack.' I nodded.

He sighed again. 'Shall we go to sleep?' I asked him. 'You look very tired.' Jack nodded. 'Go up. I sleep here.' 'Jack, you have to know something about me. I'm very stubborn. I sleep here.' He got a bit angry. 'I insist, go upstairs.' I just kept sitting.

He suddenly stood up and lifted me over his shoulder. I screamed. 'Put me down! No, I will not go up!' Jack just walked with me on his shoulder. In the bedroom he threw me on the bed and kissed my hand, as he did when he ran away.

Then he turned and walked toward the door. 'Good night Demi.' he said with the best smile. 'Goodnight Jack.' And he closed the door behind him.

* * *

_End of chapter 4!_  
_Read&Review please_


	5. A New Friendship

_Uwaahh! Chapter 5 already!  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything!_

_

* * *

_

_** Jack's P.O.V**_

What a night. My head is pounding. I hope I sleep well tonight. I walked slowly down, and laid myself down on the couch. This was not so bad. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

It was morning. I felt something on my hand. Soft hands took mine. Suddenly I felt something other than a hand, and I secretly looked at what it was. Demi held my hand against her cheek and had her eyes closed. Her hair was worse than yesterday, but her dress was still the same.

She opened her eyes and pulled my hand from her cheek. She started playing with my fingers and I noticed how small her hands were compared with mine. She did not know I was awake and began to hum a song.

Behind her I saw Zero flying towards us. He sat down beside her. when she saw him she was not afraid but she stroked him with one hand. The other had my hand still attached. Zero sat on her lap and she giggled.

I could not pretend I was asleep anymore. I patted Zero with the hand Demi was still holding. She jumped and looked at me. 'Good morning!' she whispered with a warm smile. 'Good morning' I said back.

She looked down and quickly let go of my hand. Her cheeks were red. This happens often. I thought. Why is that...? 'I eh… just wanted to eh.. Look I have never seen a real skeleton so I wanted to…' She fell quiet. I put my hand on her cheek. 'You're so soft. And so warm.' I mumbled. She closed her eyes and sighed. I wished this moment would never end.

Unfortunately it did. I heard a rumble that came from Demi's belly. She opened her eyes and clutched her stomach. 'I uh .. I'm a little hungry ..' I laughed. Completely forgotten. I got up and walked to the kitchen.

I pulled open the refrigerator and looked in it. I needed a shopping .. 'Um .. What do you want to eat?' I heard her enter the kitchen. She looked over my arm into the refrigerator. 'I don't know all these things..'

Apparently she had never heard of this stuff. 'Um .. Do you not have bread? or soup, or something?' I scratched my head. 'I have some soup, I think..' The cabinets were almost empty and I found the soup quickly. I took a deep pot, and began to dump the contents therein. 'I'm not really good at cooking, so forgive me if it goes wrong.'

I looked at her and saw that her roll her eyes. 'Okay, let me do it. I do not want to get food poisoning.' She took the soup out of my hands. 'Men.. Even kings... All the same.. Just like my dad...' she muttered. After a time the soup was ready and we went together at the table. 'Enjoy!' The soup was very tasty. Better than I do myself. We agreed that she would help me learn to cook.

She is very sweet since this morning. I looked at her. She played with her glass of water. She seemed lost in thought. 'Demi?' She did not reply. 'Demi, what's wrong?' Her face fell. What would she think? She replied softly. 'I'm not sure I've got my cell phone with me.' I stared at her. 'cell phone?' She looked straight at me. 'Yes, my cell phone. You know?' I thought carefully. What did she mean? 'Um .. I think not ..'

She laughed. 'Okay, then I put it to you. A mobile phone is a device that you can talk people who also have a cell phone. So you do not pass someone's home, but you "call" them.' She talked like that for a while. I was surprised and excited that such a thing existed. What a mysterious thing. I would like to see a cell phone up close.

'Did you bring it with you?' She sighed. 'I thought so. But he's not in my pocket ... I think that I've lost it in the woods.' I was thinking .. Now I could really use Zero's nose. 'Come.' I said. 'We'll look for Zero. His nose can help us.' Her face brightened. Apparently she found Zero fun. We walked outside. 'Where we can find him?'

'On my favorite spot. The cemetery.' She stopped walking. 'C-cemetery? With dead people and stuff?' I smiled at her and stuck my tongue out. 'Are you afraid?' She shook her head. 'No! No way.' And she laughed aloud. 'I .. scared .. What nonsense. I am never afraid.' I grinned. We shall see. 'You do realize that I'm dead too, right?' She looked at me. 'You're too alive to be dead, Skellington!'

She stopped when we approached the gates to the cemetery. I hooked my arm through hers. 'Do not worry, I'm with you. And it is very nice as you take a look from Spiral Hill.' She looked at me quizzically, but I nodded toward the gates. She took a deep breath and walked inside.

It was still as beautiful as ever. The graves lay neatly, and we walked to the grave of Zero. I called him, but he never came. 'Strange. Where could he be?' I shrugged my shoulders and we walked on to Spiral Hill. This was my favorite place in all of Halloween Town. If I wanted to come to rest, I came here.

We went down on a spiral hill. Demi's hair moved gently with the wind. She had no more than the dress and she shivered from the cold. I took off my jacket and placed it over her shoulders. She came closer to me and put her head on my shoulder. 'Thank you, Jack.' I put my head on hers.

'How come you are not cold?' she asked. I shook my head. 'That's how I am. I'm never cold.' Not if I'm with you anyway. I thought with a smile. She crept closer. 'Brrr..' I hit my arms around her. She crawled like a ball on. 'Can we not go back? I'm dying here...' I laughed. 'Then you're exactly at the right place!' She looked around. 'Oh yeah..' We just sat like that till nightfall.

I heard barking and grinned. Zero! He was back. I got up and walked over to Zero. 'Here boy. Come to me.' Zero came flying and flew circles around my legs. 'Zero?' I heard behind me. 'Woah .. cute name! Come Zero.' She whistled.

Zero float on her and she hugged him. I laughed and went over. 'Zero, listen carefully. Demi has lost something precious. You must help us search.' 'Please Zero. Help us.' Zero nodded and wagged his tail, he understood. 'Good boy.'

Zero flew toward the forest. Apparently he had found a trail. We ran after him. Zero barked that he had found something. Demi stooped over it and laughed. 'What is it?' She turned around with the dead bouquet from the previous day in her hands. 'Zero has found the wrong thing. I did not even know it was released, when I was chasing you.' She laughed

She stroked Zero. 'What have you done well! good boy.' She yawned. 'Tired?' I asked. She nodded and rubbed her eyes. They were red with sleep. 'Yes, I have not really had much sleep .. And we've been here a while.' She sneezed. 'Damn .. Now I am sick too ..' I was worried. 'Let's go back.'

She seemed at war with herself. 'But then my cell phone?' I took her hand. 'We'll soon find your mobile. You'll see.' She smiled and walked back tired. Zero barked and I turned around. I sighed. 'Sorry Zero, Demi must first go home.' Zero looked up with puppy eyes. 'Awww ...' Demi squeezed my hand. I sighed again. 'He wants to play our game .. but we have no time, you have to go inside.'

She was clearly on Zero's side and made the same big puppy eyes. 'Please, Jackie?' she said. I was defeated. By a woman and my own dog! 'Okay .. Fine!' I let go of her hand and stuck it in my suit. I pulled a rib out and threw it into the woods. 'Go and get it, boy!' I cried. Zero quickly flew after it and disappeared into the darkness.

'What the ..' I turned to Demi. Her mouth fell open. 'That's not possible ...' She pointed her hand toward the woods, then to me, and back. 'How .. What .. How can that be! How can that be! It just let loose!' I tried to soothe her. She clearly did not understand it and panicked. 'Demi. You see it yourself. I'm just a skeleton.' She looked at me with big eyes. 'You break your own bones!' I chuckled. 'Yes.' Zero came back with my ribs.

I picked him up and held him for Demi's face. She hesitated but took it from me. She looked closely at it. I almost laughed but stopped myself. 'Does it hurt?' she whispered, still studying my rib. I shook my head. 'I feel a tingling sensation when I break it off but nothing else.' She looked at me admiringly. 'Actually pretty cool, Jack.' If I could blush, I would now be bright red.

She giggled and ran her finger over my rib. I could almost feel it. She gave it back to me and I just wanted to restore it when she interrupted me. 'Wait!' I looked at her. She blushed. 'I uh ..' I was confused. 'Yes?' She looked down and stroked her dress. 'I uh .. would like to know what that looks like ..' She was even redder.

I did not understand. What did she mean? Then a bell rang. 'Oh, you mean .. what's under my suit?' She started talking very quickly. 'Well .. not everything of course .. but your arms or your ribs or something, I mean what does that look like .. I really do not know ... But I do not want to offend you, I'm just curious, maybe too curious .. I meant nothing with it but I do not want to upset you .. ' I put my fingers on her mouth. 'It's okay. I understand.'

She dared to look at me again. 'You .. You do?' I smiled at her. 'Of course!' She seemed a little more relaxing. 'Okay.. I'm sorry ..' I gave her my warmest smile. 'Do not worry, I'm not angry or upset.' She sighed with relief. 'I want to show you, but first we have to go inside.' I stood and held out my hand to her. She took it and we walked back to my house.

It was an awkward walk, and we said nothing to each other. Demi was staring at the ground and sighed. She probably thought she had done something stupid, because she refused to look at me. I squeezed her hand gently, and she hit her arm around mine.

We arrived at my house and I looked for my keys. No! They are still inside! I looked desperately at Demi, who sneezed again. 'What's wrong?' I hit myself to my head. 'I left the keys inside.' She groaned and put her head in her neck. 'No ...' She looked up and laughed. 'Your window is ajar. Maybe we can climb through it.' I looked up, my window was indeed open.

I grinned and walked over to my wall. 'Wait here, I open the door.' I said Demi. She wished me luck. She did not think I could do it. I climbed nimbly up. I heard Demi gasp and I chuckled. She was so easy to surprise. I pushed further open the window and climbed through it. Then I ran down and I opened the door to Demi, who looked at me crooked.

'Is there something you can NOT do, Skellington?'She laughed. I pretended I had to think deeply and she hit me on my head. 'It smells like conceit in here!' she said. I grinned at her. ' Did you just hit me?'

Her smile grew. 'Did it hurt your ego or your head, Skellington?' My smile grew and I challenged her. 'Both. If I were you I would apologize.' She smiled and bowed. 'I'm sorry, King Skellington, that you lost from a girl.' Now she had done it. I pulled my scary face and made a terrible sound.

Her face fell, and I thought I let her cry. 'Oh, sorry!' I wanted to comfort her but she picked me up and ran upstairs. I screamed. WHAT? She lifted me up! She laughed and ran into the bathroom. Then threw me in the bathtub and turned the shower on. Cold water fell on me and I screamed. It was freezing cold! I had much longer arms and grabbed the shower head off of her. She screamed and ran out of the bathroom. I laughed and turned the tap again.

What a mess.. Demi came back like a drowned cat with her hands on her back. "Time for a truce, okay?" she said. I nodded and walked toward her. "Okay." I stood before her, and suddenly there was a grin on her face.

Oh god, this can not be good .. And yes, behind her back she had a bucket of water. She threw it over me. She was crying with laughter and fell to the ground. She just laughed at me!

There's only one thing I can do it against. Tickle! I jumped on her and began to tickle her everywhere. She screamed with laughter. 'NO! Hahaha. I can't .. Hahaha .. Don't tickle me!' I grinned. 'Beg for mercy!' She looked at me mischievously. 'Never!' I tickled her harder. She kicked her legs in an attempt to escape. 'Say it!' I said, while Demi was out of breath. 'Okay Okay! Stop! mercy!' I bent over her. 'You sure?' She nodded. 'Yeah sure!' I let her go and she crept away under me.

When she was safely in the doorway, she stuck her tongue out at me. 'This time you've won, Skellington! But he who laughs last, laughs best!' She walked away grinning.

I started to clean the bathroom, but Demi came back. She walked up to me and I took a step backwards. She stopped and stared at me. Then she looked at the ground. There was something serious. 'What is it, Demi?' She looked at her hands. 'I had a question .. Could I take a shower?' I folded my arms. 'Did you not just got one?' We both laughed. 'Yes, but I would like to wash myself.' I nodded and explained how she had to use the shower.

She nodded that she understood, and looked at me. I looked straight into her blue eyes and almost drowned. So we stared into each others eyes for a while. Until Demi grabbed my arm and dragged me to the door. 'What?' I asked.

She stared at me and grinned. 'Jack, I think you're very sweet, but it is too early to take a shower together.' If I could be red, I was now dark. 'Oh, err .. Sorry ..' I walked out, and she closed the door. That girl, she played with me. I'll show her something. With a grin on my face I walked down.

* * *

Muahahaha!  
End of chapter 5!  
Read&Review please!


	6. Clothing Drama!

_Chapter 6!  
__Wow! this one took me a long time writing!_  
_But hey, it's a long chapter too!_  
_Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything. (although I want to..)  
Please Read&Review.. Or just read and enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

****My P.O.V.****

I undressed and went in the shower. The hot water felt wonderful on my cold body. I washed myself and turned off the tap. I grabbed a towel and dried myself off.

Then I wrapped it around my body to grab some clean clothes... Wait.. Clothes? Oh no! I have no clean clothes! I panicked. My own clothes were dirty and wet. It was impossible to wear that again. What would I do! I began to pace and left little gasps escape my lips. Oh no... What now... I really don't want to wear my old clothes again... What should I do now..

My thoughts were interrupted by Jack, who knocked on the door. 'Demi, are you okay in there?' I jumped. Should I open the door or not? I stood here in a towel... Wait! I just put my head through it. I opened the door and hid my body behind the door, so Jack could only see my head. 'Um .. Jack .. I have a problem.' I said.

He looked at me surprised and concerned. 'What is it?' He said, and tried to look behind me. I felt my cheeks redden again. 'I have no extra clothes with me..' I hid behind the door more so only my eyes are in sight. His eyes widened. 'So you have nothing to wear?' I shook my head. He looked down. 'Oh .. I uh .. will find out if I have something that fits you.' He said and ran away. I sighed and shut the door again. These things always happen to me...

It took a while, but Jack came back with a bundle of clothes in his arms. 'I could only find this.. The clothes are from me, but I think this should fit you.' He said and he gave the bundle to me. I smiled at him. I put the clothes away and hugged Jack. 'Thanks, Jack! You're my hero.' I said giving him a kiss on the cheek. He felt soft and warm and smelled delicious. i felt him froze and I took a step back.

Jack seemed in a trance and I waved my hand to his face. 'Jack? Earth to Jack! Hey, are you in there? Yo, Skellington!' I tapped on the side of his head. He looked at me confused. 'Huh? What?' He asked. I giggled.

'Where were you, dude .. I thought you stayed there! I almost had to use first aid .. although it probably will not work for you anymore.' I chuckled and looked at Jack. He laughed softly and sighed. He looked a bit sad and confused. I panicked. 'What have I done to offend you...' I whispered more to myself than to Jack. He sighed again and remained silent.

I thought for a moment. Oh no! Maybe it's because of that joke .. I started to rattle. 'NO! It was the first aid joke right? I did not mean to offend you! It is really not to see that you're dead! Oh no! i'm doing it again! I'm so sorry!' I said. Jack's eyes softened and he took my chin. I held my breath as he approached. I felt my heart in my throat and squeezed my eyes shut.

I heard Jack chuckle and felt something soft on my cheek. I dared to open my eyes and felt his lips on my cheek turn into a big smile. I felt my cheeks getting hot and red and hoped he would not notice. He went to my ear. 'Are you going to dress up or are you planning on standing here in your towel all evening?' he whispered. I had totally forgotten about it and quickly slammed the door shut, right into Jack's face. 'You pervert!' I screamed at him. I heard him laugh very hard behind the door.

'Jack .. Now you can get it too. I declare you the war. May the best man, or woman, win.' I whispered more to myself than to him. I smiled. I'll get him! But first ... clothes. I took the clean clothes and looked at them. It was a long pants and a shirt in a yellowish color. I pulled them on and looked at myself in the mirror. Hmm .. Seems like a pajama, and the pants is way too long. I opened the door again.

Jack had his back to me, and was petting Zero, who was flying around his legs. Both of them had not heard me open the door. I jumped on Jack's back and he looked startled. 'Wow Jack, easy! I don't bite!' I laughed. Zero barked at me and flew away. Jack turned his head and gave me a heartwarming smile. 'Hey, Skellington! Those clothes of you! They look like a pajama!' I said giggling. He chuckled and stood up. 'It IS a pajama.' He said.

I saw he had something in his hand and I tried to grab it. Jack quickly pulled his hand away from me. 'What's that?' I asked curiously. Jack tried to hide it by putting his hands around it. 'It's nothing important.' He said and he hid it in his suit. I wanted to know what it was, so I slipped my hand into his suit to find the thing, but when I felt his ribs, I panicked and I quickly pulled my hand back and jumped off his back. I had forgotten that Jack was only bones and I felt my eyes bulge. It felt so strange ..

Jack turned around and laughed at me. I looked at him angrily. 'It's not funny!' I shouted to him, but he kept laughing. 'You should see your own face. Oh, if I could weep with laughter...' He laughed harder. I pushed him and he fell backwards onto his back. I heard a crack and hit my hands over my ears. Jack lay on his back on the floor, and there was an awkward silence. I could not move from fear. Jack groaned, but stayed on the ground.

My legs move naturally and I knelt beside him on the ground. 'Jack..' I whispered, as if it would hurt when I talked louder. He did not respond and I leaned over him. He had his eyes closed, so it looked like he was asleep. I bit my nails, as I always do when I get nervous or have to think about something important. What if I killed him? No.. That can not be.. Right? Jack is already dead. Right? RIGHT? I should try to wake him up again.

I touched his cheek with my finger. 'Jack? Answer me, Jack. Please?' I said a little louder. Then I grabbed his shoulders and shook him up. Jack did nothing. I chewed on my lip. I could examine him.. See if he had broken something.. Yes, I do that! I looked at his chest and made his suit open. I gasped. There was only skeleton. I mean, I knew it.. but.. This is something new..

I examined his ribs, and noticed one was missing a piece. I saw that it had fallen next to Jack's spine. I picked it up and pulled it out. I kept it in the little light there was and smiled. It was beautiful white, and very soft. I put it back in place, and cringed when a cracking noise was heard. Jack groaned again, but lay there. I wondered whether Jack was awake or not. 'Jack?' I asked. But I again got no response.

I shrugged my shoulders and wanted to get a closer look at his body, as I thought that the thing he hid in here would still be here. I leaned over on his stomach, to continue to look into it. I did not see anything because it was too dark. Out of nowhere I felt something on the back of my head, which pushed me into Jack's stomach. Startled, I rose.

Jack looked at me strangely. I was red. I'm caught.. 'What! Why did you push me!' I asked him. He sat up. It looked strange through his suit. 'What were you doing in my stomach?' he asked. I was indignant. 'Well excuse me! but you broke a rib when I pushed you, and I have just put it back nicely!' I said, crossing my arms.

He smiled at me and I turned red. 'And.. found something interesting in there?' Jack giggled. I smiled at him. 'Your bones are very nice, Jack. And very soft.' I said, my fingers slid over his ribs. His laughter stopped and I saw how he closed his eyes and moaned. I let my fingers glide over the rib that was broken, and saw that it was partially swollen. Once I went over there with my fingers, the swelling disappeared.

Jack's jaw dropped a bit and I smiled at him. He looked very cute. Unfortunately that did not last long, for he opened his eyes and grabbed my hand. 'Demi.' he said softly. I looked at him and nodded. He put a hand over my eyes, and everything went dark. 'What's this?' I asked. Jack did not respond, but got his hand from my eyes. I had to get used to the light again, and saw something for my nose.

I jumped in joy. My mobile phone! I screamed. 'My mobile! You've found it! wait.. when?' Jack shook his head. 'Not me. Zero found it.' He said proudly. My mouth fell open. 'Zero? He does not even know what it is! How good of him!' I said. Jack seemed very proud of his dog and smiled brightly. 'Yes, Zero has done well.' He said and looked at my mobile. 'So, how does it work?' he asked curiously.

I flipped open my Samsung and laughed at my background. It was a photo of Lotte and myself, both with a funny face. I missed her. Jack pointed to the picture. 'I've seen her at your door.' He said. I nodded. he continued. 'She seemed very friendly.' I laughed. 'She's great. I have been friends with her for a long time. She really is amazing.' I sighed and searched for her phone-number in my mobile. Should I try and call her? I bit my lip.

Jack took the mobile from my hands and read her name out loud. Then he pressed a button and began to call her, accidentally. Jack panicked and wanted to return it to me, but I pushed the phone against the side of his head, so he could hear it ring. He listened for a moment and grabbed my hand. 'Hello?' he said. He began to grin. 'No I'm not Demi, she sits next to me... what?.. uh.. Yeah..' He gave the phone to me.

I quickly grabbed it and pressed it desperately against my ear. 'Yes, hello? Lotte is that you?' I asked. 'Do you know how worried I was? Have you any idea? Idiot! Stupid!' she shouted at me. I closed my eyes and felt tears behind my eyelashes. I've missed her so much. I was only two days away, but it felt like two months. 'Lotte..' I whispered, as she gave me a sermon.

She stopped and I heard her sigh. 'Hey, when are you planning to come back? it's boring here.' I shook my head, but she could not see that, of course. 'I can not go back..' I said her with a broken voice.

There was silence and I made myself ready for an attack of words.

Lotte however stayed calm, something I never would have expected. 'What's going on?' She asked softly. I looked at the ground. 'Remember what happened? Stephen?' I asked. I heard her gasp. 'Are you in the hospital?' She said shocked. I shook my head. 'No, no. don't worry, I'm fine. I got help from someone.' I said smiling at Jack. He winked at me.

Lotte sighed with relief. 'Oh, good. You've got me scared for a minute here.. Where are you now?' She sounded curious and anxious. I was thinking .. Is it wise to tell her where I was? She would never believe me .. Although.. Lotte knew I would never lie to her. I gave it a try. 'I'm stuck in Halloween Town.' I said.

There was a silence and suddenly I heard Lotte laugh. 'Halloween Town? Demi Seriously, I know you love Halloween, but this goes too far.' she laughed. She did not understand it. 'No! That's not it!' I sighed. 'I'll tell you.' I told how Jack had saved me and I followed him. I talked about Halloween Town and its inhabitants, and that I probably be stuck here for one year. Lotte listened to it, and sometimes responded surprised. After my story, I felt relieved and satisfied. I finally could share it with someone.

'And.. Who is Jack?' she asked curious. I felt my cheeks redden. Jack was still sitting beside me and leaned closer, so that he could listen to my answer. I thought. Who was Jack? 'Jack? Uh.. Jack is the king here..' I whispered. I was getting nervous because of Jack, who was now giggling like a little girl.

I got up and wanted to run away, but Jack followed me. 'King?' Lotte said as I ran through the house looking for a good place for me to hide the phone. 'Yes, Pumpkin King.' I said breathlessly. Lotte laughed for a while and repeated it. 'Funny.' was her answer.

'So ..' she began. 'So what?' I asked her as I ran into Jack's bedroom, and lock the door. I heard her giggle. 'So, is he handsome?' Jack I heard knocking on the door. 'I want to listen!' he cried like a little child. I went into Jack's closet to mute the sound. 'Sorry, what?' I asked her.

She giggled and repeated the question. 'I asked you if Jack is handsome!' She said. I smiled. 'Yes, I think so.' I said, and plucked at Jack's pajama. 'Ooh..!' Lotte said. 'What does he look like?' She asked curiously. I laughed. 'He's a skeleton.' I said. Lotte remained silent. 'What? a skeleton? and you call that handsome? Demi, do you know what that word means? Handsome?' She began.

I interrupted her. 'He's a skeleton, but he looks very good! And he's very sweet..' I whispered. 'Do you love him?' Lotte asked. I thought. Do I love him? 'I do not know..' I told her. 'Yes, yes .. Well if you ask me...' She sighed. 'Anyway.. You can not leave that town.'

She changed the subject, and I was secretly grateful to her for that. 'Yes. Jack says there is a doctor here .. Frankenstein the second.. who might know something about how I can come back. We must visit him sometime.' I said. 'Okay, keep me posted.' she asked. I promised. We said goodbye and hung up.

I opened the door and climbed out of the closet. I looked straight into the smiling face of Jack. 'What? How do you get in?' I asked him in surprise. I looked towards the door, and saw that it was still closed. Jack shrugged. 'This IS my house.' He said. I closed my eyes. 'What have you heard?' I asked him. He shook his head. 'Not much. You really need to talk louder.' I sighed with relief. 'So ..' Jack said. 'When do you want to go to the house of Dr. Frankenstein the second?' He chuckled. I gasped. 'You DID have heard everything! You nasty!' I said sulkily. Jack laughed.

'Well, if you are ready, we can go.' He said. I shook my head. 'No, we can not!' I said, and I put my arms crossed. Jack looked at me surprised. 'Why not?' he asked. I rolled my eyes. 'I'm not going anywhere while wearing your pajama!' I said, pointing to my clothes. Although Jack has no eyes, I felt him studying me. 'I think it's not so bad.' he muttered.

Then he walked away. I ran after him. 'Where you going?' I asked him. He turned his head so he looked at me. 'I go to the store.' He said. 'Store?' I asked him curious. He stopped walking. 'Of course! you won't go out on the street like this, so I'll buy new clothes for you. I'll be right back!' He called and walked out the door. I stopped walking and stared out the window. Jack walked with graceful strides down the steps and through the gate. Then he disappeared from my sight and left me with a lonely feeling.

* * *

_Well, how was it?_  
_Read&Review please!_


	7. The Door In The Tree

Chapter 7!  
Uwaah! It took some time, but here it is!  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything. (although I want to... T.T)

* * *

_**Jack's P.O.V.**_

I walked through the gate of my home towards the store. I thought about the conversation between Demi and Lotte, and tripped over someone. It was the Mayor. 'Jack!' he cried. Oh dear… I thought. 'I have been looking everywhere for you! I have the plans for next year! Halloween is just 355 days away! We have to start now!' He said in panic.

I sighed. I could bump into anyone, but did it with the Mayor. 'I'm sorry, mayor. but I have to arrange something.' I told him, and prepared to walk. The mayor stood before me. 'Jack, you have to arrange something indeed. Halloween!' He cried. I rubbed my skull. 'Not now.' I said angrily. The mayor looked at me angrily, but I did not care.

Finally he sighed. 'Okay, just today you get free, Jack. Tomorrow we start with Halloween!' He said, turning his head. I nodded, wished the mayor a nice day and walked on.

At the clothing store, I saw lots of dresses and jewelry, and started to look around. Just when I found a nice one, I heard giggling behind me. 'Jack, what a pleasant surprise!'

I looked behind me and saw my two stalkers. The two witches. They were the owners of the shop, and apparently surprised that I came here, since I don't come here often. Why would I. 'Nice to see you too.' I replied. They came closer. 'We missed you here, it is very boring without you.' They said sweetly. 'Well, thank you. I'm very flattered.' I said.

I looked at the dress I was holding. It was a long strapless dress to the knees. He was black with a red front, and at the bottom were red cobwebs. 'That's a very beautiful dress. Good choice, Jack!' said the little witch to me. I smiled. 'Yes, I think it is beautiful. I think it'll look good on her.' I said more to myself than to anyone else. I saw the witches jump. 'Who are you giving that dress, then?' they asked simultaneously.

I smiled but did not answer. I searched for some matching shoes, and grabbed some red shoes with a small heel. 'I take these two.' I said to the witches. They looked at each other but said nothing.

Moments later I walked with the stuff in a bag out and back home. I hummed a song and thought. I had found a beautiful necklace just when I wanted to leave the shop. It was silver and had a beautiful red heart with a diamond in the middle. Hoping she would find it nice I walked towards my house. I walked through the gate, opened my front door and walked inside.

Demi sat in a chair with her back to me. I went straight to her, put the bag down and held my hands over her eyes. 'Who am I?' I asked her. She pretended to think deeply. 'Santa?' she asked. I pulled my hands away. 'Who is Santa?' I asked her. She thought about it for a minute and shook her head. 'Well.. no.. never mind.' She said softly.

I let it in peace. 'Guess what I have with me?' I asked her and put the bag on her lap. She looked at the bag and then surprised at me. 'You seriously bought something for me?' she asked surprised. I laughed. 'Of course!' I said. She laughed and brought the box with the dress from the bag.

She peeked in the box and pulled the lid. She said nothing for a while. After a few minutes I began to wonder whether she would like it or not. 'It's beautiful..' she whispered suddenly. I was relieved. 'Go change clothes then!' I told her. She looked at me, gave me a beaming smile and ran upstairs with the bag and box.

I laughed and sat on the bench. I stared at the ceiling and lost myself in my mind. I was shocked when two arms embraced me and looked down. Demi hugged me. 'Thank you, thank you, thank you!' she cried. 'I think it's absolutely great!' she said happily. I held her on her bare shoulders and looked at her from head to toe.

The dress ended just right on. And the bottom went to her knees. It looked like the dress was designed especially for her. She also pulled on the heels, and seemed slightly larger. I smiled and she smiled back. 'Really, thank you so much, Jack!' She repeated. 'He looks very cute on you.' I told her. She plucked at her hair.

I walked laps around her and plucked at my chin. 'Hmm..' I said. She looked at me surprised and uncertainly. 'What? Is not it good?' she asked softly. I shook my head. 'There is still something missing ..' I said. She looked at her dress. I quickly pulled the necklace out of my pocket, and stood behind her. I put it on her and she jumped.

I went to look at her from the front. 'Look, the picture is complete.' I said happy. Demi looked at me with big blue eyes, and touched the necklace. 'Ooh.. It's lovely..' she said softly. 'But.. This is something I can never repay, Jack.' She sighed. I followed the necklace with my finger and Demi shivered. 'You do not have to, it looks really beautiful on you.' I responded.

'It is very nice..' she whispered. Then she gave me a kiss on my cheek and I felt him getting hot. 'Thank you.. What can I give you back?' she asked. I shook my head. I wanted to tell her she should stay here forever and never leave me. but I chose a different answer. 'Wear this more often .. It suits you great.' I whispered.

She giggled. 'Shall we, lady?' I asked her politely. I stuck my arm out to her. She slipped her arm through mine, and we walked out. When we walked towards the village square, Demi looked her eyes out. She dragged me into anything and everything. At the shops, the residents, the stone walls and green fountain. She hesitated visibly, but reached into the slimy green water. When she take her hand out, her whole hand was under green slime. She made a face and I could not help but laugh. She looked at me angrily, and I stopped laughing. We walked through the house of Dr.. Finkelstein, and I knocked on the door. 'The door is open!' I heard him call. I opened the door and walked inside. 'I hate doctors..' Demi muttered.

I laughed at her. 'Who's there?' I heard from above the spiral staircase. 'Doctor! I am!' I called back. 'Jack Skellington! Come up, boy.' Cried the doctor. We walked the stairs, and I heard the sound of Dr. Finkelstein's wheelchair. When we were upstairs, we walked up to him. I shook his hand and introduced him to Demi. She seemed to doubt if she had to shake his hand, but did it anyway with a fake, nervous laugh.

'Who is this lady?' asked Dr. Finkelstein with his eyes on me. 'This,' I said. 'Is Demi. She is a human being.' Dr. Finkelstein looked at her as if she was a strange thing, and I saw Demi took a step back and swallow. 'She came here by accident. We were hoping you have a solution for her return.' I continued. The last words hurt in my throat.

Dr. Finkelstein opened his skull and scratched his brain. I felt Demi shiver next to me. 'So, Jack. You come here with a living person and expect me to know how she can come back?' He said as he lifted an eyebrow. 'Yes, pretty much.' I replied, shrugging. Dr. Finkelstein shook his head and sighed. Then he turned his chair around and drove away. 'Follow me to my library. Who knows, we might find something useful.' He told us. We followed him obediently.

The library seemed to be abandoned for a long time. It was dusty and there hang bats on the ceiling, who fly away as soon as we turn on the light. It was not a big library, and I thought we would find the book easily. Dr. Finkelstein explained he had a book that could help us, but we should help him search. The book should be brown, with yellow letters. The book was called "The book of the living."

I heard a noise coming from beneath us, and dr. Finkelstein sighed. 'Igor! Be careful down there!' He screamed towards the door. 'Jack, will you excuse me for a moment.' He said. I nodded. 'Call me if you need me. I'm downstairs with Igor.' He said to us while riding downstairs. I saw Demi looking confused. 'Who's Igor?' she asked to me. 'Igor is dr. Finkelstein's first experiment.' I answered. She shivered. 'I told you.. He looks too much like dr. Frankenstein. That was a creep too.' She said while rubbing her arms. 'Are you getting cold?' I asked her. She shook her head. 'I'm getting the chills from this place.' She said while looking around.

She reached behind me to grab something, and I noticed she was very close to my face. She grabbed it, and I saw it was the book we were looking for. She walked towards the table, that stood in the middle of the library. There she tried to open the book but it didn't work. She was red from exertion and I walked over to her. 'Let me do it.' I said while taking over the book. It was not moving and I eventually gave up.

'It does not work! Open you stupid book!' Demi said angrily. At that time, the book clicked open. 'Huh..' we said simultaneously. I laid the book on the table and looked into it. There was nothing. The whole book was empty. Demi leaned over it, put a strand of hair behind her ear and began to read. 'There is nothing to read!' I cried. She looked up. 'What are you talking about!' she said surprised. '..Can't you see?' she asked me. I shook my head. 'Weird..' she muttered.

Suddenly a light burned in my skull, and I knew why I could not read the book. 'Wait..' I said. Demi looked at me. 'It is the book of the living, right? maybe only you can read it, because you live.' I said doubtfully, hoping I would not sound stupid. Demi seemed to think about it. 'But .. are you really dead then?' she asked. I laughed. 'Of course I am dead.' I said her showing my hands. She shook her head. 'I think not. At least .. not quite. You're dead, but can communicate. Dead can not. And you feel pain, which is very strange for someone who is dead. Don't you agree?' She said.

I thought for a moment. Maybe she was right.. Maybe I'm not dead .. I have feelings and can talk .. Demi smiled at me. 'It does not really matter, does it? Sorry if I confused you.' She said. I shook my thoughts away from me. 'It's okay... Where were we?' I asked. Demi gave me a smile and leaned back on the book. After a long time she sighed.

'What's wrong?' I asked. She looked at me, and back to the book. 'It says.. I could go back already..' she said softly. I felt a pain going through my bones. 'Really?' I asked as normal as I could. She nodded. 'There is a door that leads to my world.. And if I can find it, I can go home! Wait..' she said and flipped over the page. Then she smiled brightly and put her finger on the paper. 'Here! Look! I can come back too!' She said while smiling.

I looked at the page and it was true. It really stood there. 'But.. you first have to find that tree. How will you do that?' I asked her. She bit her nails, and began to turn pages again. She searched for a while and I went to sit down in a chair. 'Got it!' she cried to me. I quickly got up and looked into the book. The page was an instruction of a door in a tree. 'You have to.. MAKE.. your door by cutting it into a tree?' I asked her. She nodded her head and sighed. 'I have to make a figure in it .. that has anything to do with my world..' she said thoughtfully.

I thought. What could she possible put onto it.. 'A man?' I asked. She shook her head. 'No, I don't think.. I know! I just make the planet! ... wait..' she said. She paced. Then she turned to me. 'Are we still on earth?' she asked. Earth? 'Of course there is earth, stupid. Otherwise we walk on air!' I replied. She shook her head again. 'I don't mean that. Are we on planet earth?' she asked. I thought. I had never heard of it. I finally shook my head. She put her head in her neck and moaned.

Then she suddenly looked very cheerful. I wondered what it once was. She grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and began to draw a circle. 'What are you doing?' I asked her, trying to see what she was doing. She held the paper up. I saw a circle with scribbles on it. 'What is that?' I asked as I scratched my head. The reaction was not from Demi. 'That's the Earth. The place where people live.' Said Dr. Finkelstein's voice, who has just entered.

He looked at Demi. 'You've found the book, dear?' he asked. She nodded. 'What do you have to do?' He asked. Demi cleared her throat. 'I need .. to make a figure in a tree. To open the door to my world.' She said hesitantly. Dr. Finkelstein nodded slowly. 'Ah, yes. Doors.. They open things to new experiences.. but they also lock away your precious things, and beloved ones..' Demi and I exchanged glances. 'When you going to do that?' he asked us all together. Demi looked at me. 'Maybe after this? If you want to.' I asked her. She nodded slowly and hit the book shut.

A few minutes later we were outside. Dr. Finkelstein had given us a small knife to cut the figure into the tree. Demi was relieved when we got outside. 'That was not so bad?' I asked her. She looked at me like I was crazy. 'What? not bad? That man is super scary! Just like his house..' She pouted. 'Aww .. poor girl.' I said while putting her hair disheveled. 'Noooo! MY HAIR!' she screamed. I laughed and walked on. 'Where will we abuse that tree?' she asked. I laughed. 'The forest of course!' I said. She nodded and we walked through the cemetery towards the forest.

We went for a tree to find out our plan. We found a nice, old, big tree that stood in a beautiful open space. Demi put the knife on the tree, and began a circle. Once she had drawn the circle, there came a small light in the middle. It spread and I felt a strong wind. I pulled Demi back quickly, afraid that something would happen to her. Eventually it stopped, and we dared to look again. Everything was still there and appeared unharmed.

The circle in the tree was now colored. We walked closer. The 'Earth' as Demi calls it was now visible. While she only had drawn the circle! I turned to see Demi. 'Maybe you thought about it, and it appeared!' I suggested. She nodded happy. I put a bony finger against the wood and let it follow the circle. I suddenly felt something around. It was a white doorknob. I opened it and looked within. It was all black.

Demi also stuck her head inside. 'Did it work?' she asked. I heard her voice echoing. 'Well I think so..' I said hesitantly. Suddenly I felt a strong wind blow and we were pulled in together, right into the dark hole. I quickly pulled Demi against me, so she was safe.

I felt myself falling into the darkness and closed my eyes. Then I waited until I would die, or feel ground.

* * *

End of chapter 7!  
Read&Review please!


	8. A Whole New World

Me: I'm so sorry i totally forgot this fanfic and i didn't have any time to upload and i was so busy with school and work and everything so sorry sorry sorry! I made a long one to make it up for you!

Amara: Yeah yeah just upload already!

Me: I will! MUSIC- ehh.. disclaimer please ^_^

Amara: Demi does not own anything from NBC or lipton ice tea or pizza!

Me: on with the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 8. A whole new world!

**Jack's P.O.V.**

We fell down with a thud, but not hard enough to break bones.

I sighed in relief. I was still alive!

I opened my eyes and saw Demi lying upon me. She opened her eyes and tried to stand up.

I stood up quickly to help her.

She muttered a thank you and we looked around.. Where were we?

I saw a familiar place but could not put my bony finger on where I've seen it before.

Demi gasped next to me and I jumped.

'What is it?'

She pointed at a door and began to smile.

'That's my house!' she cried and ran towards it.

I slowly followed her, while remembering the house.

I walked past the bushes in the garden and stroked them, remembering I hid behind it when Demi came out of this house.

I laughed at the memory.

I was so far away in my memories that I didn't notice Demi was standing next to me.

She looked from me to the bushes and suddenly seemed to remember something too.

'Jack!' she said.

'You were the one I saw the night of Halloween?'

I nodded shyly.

She laughed. 'I knew I wasn't crazy! Lotte said there was nobody there but I DID saw you!' She grabbed my hand and walked towards the door again.

'Come, i'll show you my home!'

She grabbed a key from under the doormat and twisted it into the lock.

The door opened with a click, and she took me inside.

'I'm home!' Demi cried, but she got no response.

She sighed and walked down the hallway and I followed her, while I took everything in.

There were picture frames on a wall with several pictures of Demi and two older people, and also a large mirror.

I looked in it and saw myself. I tapped on the mirror and was fascinated by it.

Demi suddenly came into view and she waved to me.

I waved back through the mirror and we laughed. She pointed to the living room and we walked there.

It was very cozy and she sat down on a big brown sofa.

I sat carefully down beside her and she giggled.

I looked around the room. It was smaller than mine, and had a lot more color.

Demi suddenly stood up and I jumped in my seat.

'Woah, easy! I wanted to ask you if you want something to drink.' She said with big eyes.

She took my hand again and walked to the kitchen.

She opened the refrigerator and I looked into it. I didn't recognize a thing! All of it was strange to me.

I looked at Demi and she looked into the refrigerator and to me.

'So, what do you want to drink?' she asked again.

I wanted to say 'nothing, thank you', but that would be rude, so instead I asked what she would drink herself.

She grabbed a bottle and closed the refrigerator.

Then she grabbed two glasses from the sink, walked to the table and filled the glasses with the liquid from the bottle.

She gave it to me, and I took a small sip.

'So, what do you think?' Demi asked.

It tasted very sweet and refreshing. I like it.

'What's this?'

She took a sip and answered: 'It's Lipton Ice Tea, my favorite drink.'

She walked with the glass in her hand to the hallway, where the staircase is.

I tried not to fall down the stairs as I followed her up.

Demi walked through a door, and I guessed it was her bedroom.

Apparently I was right, because Demi put down her glass on a little table and jumped on a big, red bed where she laid down.

'Jack,' she said. 'Welcome to my room.' I looked around.

There were a lot of stuff in here. I saw a desk with a chair on wheels and sat down on it.

Demi walked towards me and sat on my lap.

'Did I give you permission to sit there?' I asked her playful.

She stuck her tongue to me and laughed.

'Yes.' She replied and turned her back to me.

I tried to look over her shoulder, to see what she was doing.

She opened a strange thing, which reminded me of her 'mobile'.

When it was open, I saw letters on buttons and a black screen.

It looked like the one from the mobile but bigger.

Demi grinned at me. 'This is my precious laptop.'

She said while rubbing her hands over it.

I looked at her quizzically. 'precious what?' I asked. Demi laughed and repeated it.

'precious laptop. It's like my mobile but bigger, and I have Internet.'

'Internet?'

Demi nodded.

'It's like.. you can-.. eh..' She took the time to think about how she was going to explain this.

'Remember I called Lotte with my phone?' She asked. I nodded while remembering the strange device.

'Well this is kinda the same but bigger. If I open internet, then I can speak people from all over the world, I can see what's in the news right away, I can read books, I can play games, and I can listen to music. There are so many things you can do with this!' Demi said excited.

She pressed a button and the black screen went blue.

'wow..' I whispered. 'how does it work?' I asked.

'This is the mouse' she started, while pointing to a thing next to the laptop.

'With this I can control the laptop.' She continued.

'This is the keyboard. Here I can tap on and then make words with it.' She showed me by pressing a few buttons.

I stared at it and reached out to tap a button myself.

Out of nowhere a sound came out of the so called 'laptop' and appeared a big photograph of a pumpkin. Demi giggled.

'I always combine my background with my mood of the day. I was in a Halloween mood as you can see.' She said.

'You do know I practically AM Halloween, right?' I asked playfully.

She tried to hid her face from me.

'I-.. I now know..' she stuttered.

I just knew it would be red again and gently grabbed her chin.

I turned it towards me so she looked at me.

There were cute little red blushes on her cheeks and I looked into her blue eyes and grinned.

She was getting even redder and I smiled.

I leaned closer and saw that her eyes grew wide.

'Jack..' she whispered. Then she closed her eyes. I did the same and leaned closer.. Until I felt something fall on my head.

I screamed and got up, which caused to let Demi fall to the ground. 'Candy!' I heard her cry.

I looked down. She sat up and rubbed her back. She looked at something in the doorway and I followed her gaze.

It was a white little cat, who looked at us like it had done something wrong, which it did!

she stood up and turned to me. 'I'm sorry Jack, did she scare you?'

I nodded. 'She scared me.. And i'm the Pumpkin king! Amazing..'

'Candy! Come here.' Demi said, and she made a gesture with her finger.

The cat walked slowly towards her and spun. Demi caressed her and lifted her up.

'That was not very nice of you, Candy. Stupid cat..' She murmured.

She smiled at me. 'Jack, you have not met the head of my family yet. This is Candy. Candy, this is Jack.'

She said cheerfully. I patted Candy and noticed she spun.

'What an honor to meet you, Candy.' I said. Candy nodded and I laughed.

Demi put her back on the ground, and she gave me cups against my legs. I chuckled.

'She is actually nice to you! What a miracle! She does not like strangers.' Demi said.

I bent down and stroked Candy.

Demi kneeled next to the cat.

'Where's everyone, Candy? Work again? Guess you haven't been fed in a long time huh?' she whispered.

Candy mewed and ran to the door.

Demi looked at the clock on the wall and sighed. 'Sorry Candy but you can have dinner in a hour. You just have to wait until then.'

Candy looked with big eyes at us, and I wondered if she would understand.

Demi sat back on the seat on wheels, and rubbed her hands over her lap. Candy mewed and sat down on her lap.

'You can take that chair, if you don't mind.' Demi said to me while pointing to another chair.

I nodded and sat down on it. I stretched my arm to touch Candy's fur. 'She's so soft.. just like her boss.'

Demi giggled and did some things on the 'laptop'. She opened something called 'MSN messenger'.

After a few clicks there came a sound from a strange box next to the laptop.

"Du-dung" I heard and Demi laughed. 'Yes!' she said. 'Lotte is online!' She giggled and started typing.

I tried to read it.

_Demi says: Hey Lotte!_

_Lotte Says: Hey!_

_Lotte Says: How come you have msn? Did y__ou found a way home?_

Demi smiled and started typing again.

_Demi says: I did! I'm home!_

_Lotte says: Uwaahh! Shall I come over?_

Demi glanced at me and sighed.

_Demi says: Maybe tomorrow.. Jack's here too, and I need to show him around first._

_Lotte says: AAHHH He's here too? Now I HAVE to come over!_

_Lotte says: .. wait.. what will you tell your mother?_

Demi gasped. She hesitated for a moment and looked at me.

I stared at her quizzically.

She turned back to her laptop and reacted slowly.

_Demi says: I don't know yet. I'll figure something out.._

_Lotte: Alright, good luck. I have to go.. I'll come by tomorrow!_

_Demi says: Okay, see you tomorrow then._

She clicked on the screen and it disappeared. She turned the laptop off and sighed.

'What's wrong?' I asked her worried. She turned to me and stroked my hand.

'Lotte is right.. I need to find something to tell my mother.. or I'll have to hide you from her..'

She sighed once again and rubbed her eyes.

I didn't know what to respond and played with her fingers.

Suddenly Demi stood up and smiled at me.

'Well, first things first, we need something to eat!' and with that said she dragged me downstairs, to the kitchen.

'Lets see….' She said while opening some cabinets.

'ah! I can make.. pizza..' she turned to me.

'Do you like pizza?'

I frowned my forehead, not knowing what she meant.

'Eh.. sure?'

Demi frowned.

'You don't know? Ah well I'll make it and if you don't like it I'll make something else alright?'

I nodded in agreement.

While she laid the pizza in a big thing I looked around the living room, which was attached to the kitchen.

I saw one big table with 6 chairs, and sat down on one of them.

It was facing the kitchen so I could see Demi.

She hummed in herself and suddenly grabbed in her pocket, to get out her phone.

She pressed a few buttons and a song started.

She sang with it, knowing the whole lyrics.

I closed my eyes as I listened to her singing.

Sooner than I hoped she stopped and served me a plate full of the so-called Pizza.

After dinner we talked for a while and she leaded me around her home.

I noticed nobody was home, and Demi seemed to live only with her parents.

When we got back downstairs she tripped over some stuff on the ground.

'oops.. forgot to clean them up…'

She held up something. 'this is called a DVD. You can watch it with the TV.'

She pointed to a big black screen on the wall.

I nodded. It was another thing that looked like her mobile and laptop. She putted one of the 'DVD's' into the 'TV' and pressed some buttons.

A 'Movie' started and we watched them for half the night.

At the third movie Demi laid close to me on the couch, resting her head against my shoulder.

I hit my arm around hers and she wrapped her arms around my waist.

She sighed and after a while her head fell down my shoulder. Apparently she fell asleep.

I kissed her head and stood up carefully, trying not to disturb her in her peaceful sleep.

I then turned off the TV and DVD and picked Demi up bridal style.

She twitched but remained asleep as I carried her upstairs.

In her bedroom I laid her down on her bed and removed her shoes.

I hesitated for a moment to change her in her pajama's but didn't. It would be rude.

I tucked her in and sat down on the chair next to her bed.

I brushed some of her bangs out of her face and smiled.

_She looks so cute.. _

I kissed her forehead again and whispered a goodnight before I leaned with my head against the wall and closed my eyes,

drifting off in a peaceful sleep myself.

* * *

Me: fhew! Made it. So sorry for not uploading in long time! Forgive meeee...

Amara: Bet they don't, everyone hates you now!

Me: You are so cruel to mee...

Amara: And you deserve it.

Me: Please R&R.. if you still love me..

Amara: otherwise still do it.


	9. Motherlove And Kisses

Me: Yay! i'm so fast! Is it a bird? is it a plane? No! it's The flying dutchmen :D:D

Amara: We'll never feed you candy again..

Me: NOOO! You can't do that to me! not now i finished ANOTHER chapter!

Amara: *sighs* Shall i do the disclaimer?

Me: yeahh! but first i like to thank Holly for reviewing my chappies and giving me more fun in uploading!

Amara: She DID threaten you with Oogie Boogie!

Me: So i worked extra hard ^_^

Amara: *sighs* I do the disclaimer now. Demi does NOT own anything!

Me: I do own my fantasies...

Amara; shut up!

* * *

Chapter 9! Motherlove and kisses

**My P.O.V**

I woke up with a dry throat and an hot sweating body and stepped out of bed.

In the darkness I tried to find something else to wear beside this dress, and I found my short shorts and a shirt with spaghetti straps.

I put them on and tried to find the door to my bathroom when I tripped over something.

I almost lost my balance and I bend down.

With my hands I tried to find the cause of my almost-fall, and felt two sticks. _Two sticks? _I thought.

_Where did I get those sticks?_ I stroked them. They were too soft for sticks.. and had clothes over them.. I froze.

_Of course, it's Jack!_ I released his legs and stood up.

With my hands carefully before me I tried to find my night-lamp. I clicked it on and tried to see Jack in the little light that I had.

He sat slumped down in the chair next to my bed.

His eye sockets were closed and his mouth laid a bit open, but he didn't snore.

I got a bit closer and stroked his skull lovingly. Jack twisted but remained asleep.

His bat bow-tie seemed asleep too.

The wings of the bat had crawled together and formed a protective ball to the bat.

I stroked the bat softly, trying not to wake it, and smiled at how soft he was.

Then I remembered something. Would my mother have came to see me tonight?

No, probably not. She would have seen jack (or stumbled over his legs) and would have woke us with a scream.

I tip-toed over his legs to my parents bedroom and peeked in. Both were asleep. I walked back to my bathroom and drank some water eagerly.

When I was done I kneeled beside Jack and watched him sleep for a moment before deciding my chair wasn't a good place to sleep.

I picked Jack up, thanked God that he was so light, and put him in my bed.

I crawled next to him and laid my head against his chest. He mumbled something, sighed and hit his arms around me.

I smiled and leaned up to kiss his jawbone. He grinned in his sleep and I giggled. Then I laid my head back again and fell asleep.

I just had a nice dream when two things happened.

One, I heard running footsteps on the hallway and two, I felt something moving underneath my body. It shook me and breathed heavily.

'Demi.. wake up..'

I opened my eyes and looked up surprised. Jack laid underneath me and was clearly in panic. He stared at me with big eye sockets and pointed carefully at the door, as if he was afraid it would bite him.

Suddenly I heard knocking on the door and panicked myself. It was my mother.

'Demi, are you up?'

I looked from Jack to the door, shot up and ran to the door to lock it. 'Just a second mom!'

Then I turned to Jack and grabbed his hand to push him into my closet.

'Wait! I don't fit in there!' He whispered, but I pushed him inside.

'You must! There's no other way! If she goes into my bathroom she'll find you there. Besides, she'll never look into my closet.'

I groaned, he's too big for my closet.. unless..

'I'm sorry for this, Jack.' With that I grabbed his head and lifted it off his body, earning a yelp from Jack's head.

'Demi, what's happening in there? Open up, it's important.'

I closed my closet and hid Jack's head under my blankets.

Then I unlocked the door and peeked my head through.

'Good morning mom.' I said, trying to sound sleepy.

My mother stood before me with her hands on her hips.

'How long were you going to let me wait for you?' she asked.

I grinned. 'Sorry mom.'

She smiled. 'Can we talk for a moment?'

I blinked. ' eh.. sure.' I let her in and she walked to my bed.

I remembered Jack's head and sat under my blankets while planting his head between my legs, so my mother wouldn't see the big ball hiding under my blankets.

I stiffened as I felt his breath against my leg but tried to remain calm.

'So, what do you want to talk about?' I asked when my mother seated herself on the other side of my bed.

She sighed. 'How are you doing? I feel like we don't talk so much anymore.'

I lowered my head. My mother and I used to share every feeling and thought, but the last couple of months we grew apart.

'I'm fine.'

'And what about school?'

I shrugged. 'Still getting B's. that's good enough for me.'

She smiled. 'Glad to hear that. How's Lotte doing?'

I grinned. 'She's doing great. She's coming over today.'

My mother nodded. 'How nice! .. And how is it with the boys? Any luck?'

My face redden and I felt Jack's head grin. I pinched his skull.

'Eh.. mom.. such strange question..'

She placed a hand on my cheek.

'Your face is red. Do you have someone you like?'

I shook my head fast. 'N- No mom!'

She sighed. 'I'm your mother, I see it when your lying.'

I glanced down to my blankets and stroked Jack's skull.

'Maybe a bit..' I admitted.

Jack's grin came back and I poked it. A soft groan was heard from under the blankets and my mother stiffened.

'What was that?'

I had to think fast.

'That was my- eh.. stomach! I'm a bit hungry.. hehe..'

My mother relaxed again and looked at her watch. 'You go on and eat then, we'll talk later again alright?' She kissed my head.

'I have to go to work, and probably won't be home for dinner. You can make yourself something right?' She stood up and walked to the door.

'Oh, and Lotte can stay over tonight if she wants.' My mother winked and walked downstairs.

'thanks mom!'

I sighed before remembering Jack and I got out of bed, locked the door once more and opened the closet.

Jack's body moved out and searched for his head.

'Over here!' Jacks head called. Jack's body couldn't find him and I grabbed his head and placed it upon his body. Jack settled it and glared at me.

'If you ever, ever do that again…' he walked up to me with angry eyes and I was a bit scared. I walked back until I tripped my bed, and fell upon it.

Jack came closer and bent over me. 'Sorry Jack..' I whispered and I closed my eyes, afraid of what would happen.

I felt something touch my lips and my eyes shot open. Jack's lips were hard and cold, but the kiss made me shiver with pleasure.

Jack gently pushed me against the blankets and deepened the kiss. I hit my arms around his neck and his hands cupped my cheeks.

I silently wished this moment would last forever but fate had something else in mind.

My phone began to ring. I groaned, not wanting this moment to stop and pulled Jack closer. Jack stiffened and pulled away.

'You should pick up the phone.' He said coldly and he stood up, running into my bathroom with a red blush on his cheeks.

I groaned again and picked up the phone, seeing it was Lotte.

'Lotte.. I'm going to murder you..' I hissed through the phone.

'Hey Demi! Listen, how late am I supposed to be at your place?'

'Wait, first I murder you, then I bury you, then I'll dig you up, then I'll clone you and will I kill all your clones!' I shouted.

It was silent on the other side.

'.. Did I interrupt something?' Lotte asked.

'YES YOU DID..' I gritted my teeth.

Screams were heard from the other side and I had to hold my phone away from my ear.

'YOU DIDN'T!'

'I'm going to hang up.. you can come around.. 2 o'clock.'

'oohh kissy kissy,' kissing sounds were made. 'See you two lovebirds at 2 o'clock then!'

She hang up and I rubbed my eyes. Sometimes she's just so tiresome.

I walked into the bathroom to see Jack sitting on the floor with his hands over his head.

'What's wrong?'

His head shot up. 'Nothing.'

I sat down next to him and stared in his eye sockets. 'Yes there is, I'm not blind.'

He sighed and lowered his eyes. 'I'm sorry.. for.. what happened.. I didn't mean to..'

I froze. He didn't want it to happen? I feel so stupid..

Why would the he like someone like me..

I sobbed. Jack's head shot up. 'No, don't cry..'

My sobbing turned into crying.

'I'm sorry.. I- I was so blind to see.. I hoped you felt the same as me, but I guess I was wrong.. You don't like me.. I'm such a fool..' I wiped my tears with my arm but they kept coming back.

Jack didn't say anything. He just stared at me. I cried harder and wanted to stand up.

Jack seemed to come out of a trance for he grabbed my shoulders and pulled me into another kiss.

My crying stopped and made room for surprise. He noticed this and pulled away. 'I do like you.' He whispered, while cupping my cheek. 'I- I couldn't help myself.. I thought you didn't like me.. I'm a skeleton.. you're a beautiful human girl..' he said soft and lovingly, while pushing some of my bangs behind my ear.

I giggled. 'Don't call me human.. it sounds so plain..'

He smiled and kissed my tears away. 'You are everything except plain.'

My face reddened again and I hid it with my hands. Jack pulled them down and kissed my cheeks.

We sat there for a moment, talking about us, before we decided it was time to do something. Jack stood up and helped me up.

I asked him if he wanted to shower but he didn't, so I grabbed new underwear and a bath towel before locking the bathroom door.

I was so happy that I sang under the douche. It was so nice and warm, I had trouble getting out.

But Jack was in the other room so I wouldn't miss the nice feeling for long.

Although Jack is cold, being with him makes me feel warm inside.

I stepped out of the shower and after drying myself I put on my new underwear. I unlocked the door and opened it before closing it again with a yelp. I forgot Jack.. He's in there.. but my clothes are also..

I grabbed my towel and wrapped it around my body and underwear.

I then took a deep breath and walked into my bedroom, finding Jack playing with Candy. He didn't notice me so I took this opportunity to grab my clothes.

Unfortunately Candy saw me and walked up to me, making Jack look at me too.

My whole body trembled and I ran into the bathroom. Candy mewed at my door, and I dressed myself quickly.

I re-opened the door and stepped out, wearing a white t-shirt and a black jacket. The legs of my pants came over my bright green shoes. My hair was still wet so I hid it underneath a towel to dry.

I looked through my room. If Lotte wants to stay over tonight I'll have to clean up a bit..

Clothes laid spread across the room and pillows laid on the floor.

I grabbed some and threw them on my bed, seeing jack there too late.. I hit him full on the head, making him fall backwards.

He sat up again and threw a pillow in my face. I walked to him and when I was an inch away, I grinned and hit him with the pillow.

He grabbed my waist and threw me on the bed. I squeaked and tried to get away but jack hit me with the pillow and tickled me.

After a few tickle- and pillow fights my stomach went angry and begged me for food. So we went downstairs and I made us some breakfast.

Both of us were enjoying our breakfast and I thought over some things.

_I still have to do some shopping.. but can I leave Jack alone in my house for a moment, or will he freak out?_

_But then again.. if I take him with me.. _

I quickly looked at jack who ate his breakfast happily.

_That's probably not such good idea.. people would see him and freak out.._

I sighed.

_Talking about freaking out.. _

_My mother was still a problem. She would be happy if I got myself a boyfriend, but does that still count if the boyfriend was a skeleton? _

_And if Jack was my boyfriend.. he and I could never really be together, right? _

_He belongs in Halloween Town, as the Pumpkin King he is. _

_I'm just a ordinary human.. who belongs on the boring planet she's now at.._

I sighed again and stood up to bring my plate to the kitchen.

_If only I could move to Halloween Town.._

_

* * *

_

Me: End of this chappie!

Amara: You can Review now, or not..

Me: But i would like it if you did!

Me & Amara: See you at chapter 10!


	10. Makeup, supermarket and a new friend

_Amara: Here we are again! _

_me: *watches movies about Jack Skellington in Disneyland*_

_Amara; Ehh.. Demi.. Hello?_

_Me: WHAT! Oh.. I mean.. Hi everyone! WOAH 10th chapter!_

_Amara: you still watch those things? _

_Me: *Pouts* Yes, i love Jack.. So does everyone who reads this fanfic so don't speak ill of me!_

_Amara: *opens mouth to say something but changes mind*_

_Me: I thought so too. Disclaimer please._

_Amara: She doesn't own anything except the characters Demi and Lotte._

_Me: Thanks!_

* * *

10th chapter! **_Makeup, supermarket and a new friend._**

**Jack's P.O.V**

Demi stood up and cleaned the table. She washed the plates and then turned to me.

'Would you mind if I go out for a moment?' she asked. I shot up.

'where are you going?' I coughed, trying to hide the scared undertone in my voice. She's about to leave me alone in this house..

Demi frowned.

'I'm sorry jack, but I have to go shopping for today's meal. There's nothing left. You can come with me but I think you draw too much attention..' she stopped and seemed in thought for a moment.

She ran upstairs and I heard her run around. Then she yelled that I had to come up.

When I came in her room she was searching through a bag. I sat down next to her and she picked out an large vest and some large pants. She gestured me to put them on. Luckily they fitted. She then pulled out a pair of black glasses.

'why are they black?' I asked her.

'to block the sun.' she simply answered, while putting them over my eyes.

'why would you want to block the sun?' I asked curious.

'because sometimes it shines in your eyes and that hurts..'

'Oh.. well I don't have eyeballs so I don't know what that's like.'

Demi smiled at me but it slowly faded.

'what's wrong?' I asked her. She just shook her head and walked into her bathroom.

'Jack,' she began. 'would you mind if I put on some make-up on you?' she asked sweet. I didn't know what it was but nodded anyway.

She squeaked of happiness and came back with her arms full of stuff I didn't know.

She removed the sunglasses again and began to brush my face with an soft thing. I liked the way she touched my skull with her soft hands and closed my eyes.

Suddenly she stopped and sighed while putting on my glasses again. Then she pulled the hood of my jacket over my head.

'There.. This should do..' she giggled and leaded me to her mirror, which was hanging in her bathroom.

My jaw literally dropped to the floor.

My whole face was colored like real skin and my eyes were covered by the sunglasses. The rest of my skull was hidden underneath the hood.

'sorry jack, this is the only way..'

I smiled at her. 'this could work!'

This would be so much fun! Going to the supermarket in the human world! Demi smiled wide.

'yeah! Lets go!' she grabbed my hand and I looked at it.

'Demi!' I asked. 'what about these?' I showed my bony fingers and Demi nodded.

'well its cold outside, so you can wear gloves.' she smiled and winked before leading me down the stairs.

She then got me some gloves and an old coat to wear over my jacket, and we stepped outside.

It was a misty day with a dark sky which reminded me of Halloween town. The mayor must be worried sick.. or freaking out.

I grabbed Demi's hand and smiled at her. She kissed me softy.

'Stay at my side at all costs.'

I nodded. I was not planning on leaving her side anyway.

As we walked Demi grew more silent. I frowned and asked her what's wrong.

'if we come across people I know and they ask about you what should I say then?' she looked at me with desperate eyes.

I didn't know..

She blushed.

'I-..I could always say your my.. Boyfriend..' she hid her face in her scarf.

My imaginary heart nearly jumped out of my chest and I kissed her on her forehead.

'Be my guest, girlfriend' Demi smiled and giggled.

She locked her arm with mine and almost flew over the street.

As we came in the supermarket I followed every step Demi took. I noticed people looked at me and whispering things.

Suddenly a woman came to us and whispered something in Demi's ear. Demi smiled.

'Well, this is my boyfriend Jack. You've never seen him because his here on a vacation. He lives in.. The other side of the country and is now visiting me.'

The woman nodded and smiled to me. I smiled back and introduced myself.

The woman was standing closer and closer to me, making me feel uncomfortable. After a while Demi apologized to the woman and pulled me away.

When we were out of sight Demi murmured 'womanizer' and refused to look at me.

'jealous, are we?' I teased.

'Shut up.' She hissed and hit me on the skull.

Most of the things she bought I didn't recognize so she explained some of them to me.

We walked towards the cashier when suddenly Demi gasped and ran behind me.

I was confused and asked what was wrong but she just stared before me, where someone stood in line by the cashier.

I recognized the boy. It was the same I saw who was threatening Demi when I first met her.

I gritted my teeth and took a step towards him but Demi grabbed the back of my coat and I turned to hug her.

She was so scared I saw tears form in her eyes and she began to hyperventilate.

I leaded her somewhere else in the shop and tried to distract her. Nothing worked.

She had to sit down from the need of air and I sat down beside her while whispering soothing words in her ear.

A woman approached us and asked what happened. Demi couldn't answer as she was hyperventilating on the ground.

I tried to explain what happened while panicking. The woman knelt down and sat next to Demi.

She laid Demi's hand over her open mouth. 'breathe. You can do it.'

Demi's eyes were very big and empty and staring at the ceiling. After a time her breathing became calmer and her eyes closed. The woman took her hands away and sighed.

'Well, she'll be unconscious for a while.'

I nodded and brushed Demi's hair out of her face.

The woman scratched her chin and asked if I could take Demi back to the shop where she could rest until she awoke.

I nodded and lifted Demi up as I followed the woman.

We walked through the door to the warehouse of the store and a few doors later we arrived in what appeared to the canteen.

I laid Demi down on the table and watched as she slept.

'When she wakes up, what then?'

'she will not remember anything. it would be a big blur.'

I stared at Demi's sleeping face.

'what shall I say?'

The woman shook her head.

'tell nothing about the boy, she would go back hyperventilating. Tell that she fainted because of the weather or something.'

I nodded and waited patiently for Demi to wake up. It only took a few minutes until she opened her eyes and stared at me.

'What happened? Where am I?' I smiled and touched her cheek.

'You fainted. I carried you here. This is the canteen of the supermarket. you've been unconscious for a few minutes.'

I paused to catch her hand.

'I was very worried.'

Demi smiled.

'sorry .. The fainting happens more often.'

I looked at her quizzically.

'happens more often?' the woman asked before I could answer.

Demi jumped as she hadn't noticed her before but she nodded.

'Just by the weather or the heat.. or get my period..' she blushed.

I did not understand what she meant by 'period' and wanted to ask when the woman was quicker than me, again.

'why don't you go see the doctor?'

Demi shook her head.

'No, I already tried. they could not find a solution.'

After discussing the subject a bit more, we gave Demi something to drink and we left the canteen.

Demi was more cheery then before and she searched for cat toys as a present for Candy.

'Jack, what do dogs like most?'

'Well, they like bones. I don't have to get them for Zero, because I have them always with me..'

I stopped and grabbed a bone out of the toys to look at the price.

'But you sick people just sell them! How awkward..'

Demi giggled.

'I like bones too, but only yours.'

I grinned.

'What do cats like?'

Demi seemed in thought for a moment and searched through the toys. She picked out a ball of wool and showed it to me.

'Candy just loves these.. I'll bring one for her.'

She searched through the colors of the wool and picked a red one.

We then moved to the check-out and I watched as Demi was having a chat with the cashier.

'So, how did you go with Halloween?' the woman asked.

'I was a dead bride!' Demi smiled and winked at me.

'How cool! I was a mermaid, with a pink tail.' The cashier smiled wide.

'mermaid?' I asked confused. 'Like a sea-monster?'

The cashier looked in shock. 'No! like a beautiful girl, living in the sea.'

Demi turned to me and whispered 'I'll show you The Little Mermaid when we get home.'

We walked home and I was glad when we finally got there.

I changed back in my own suit and removed the make-up. It was nice to feel like myself again and apparently Demi thought the same.

After that we made lunch with the things we bought.

Demi gave Candy the ball of wool and I couldn't help wondering if Zero would be okay.

'Say, would you mind if Lotte stayed over for the night?'

I shook my head. 'Of course not!'

Demi smiled and kissed my nose. 'Thank you, Jack.'

We sat down on the large couch and Demi made us a cup of tea.

Suddenly a strange sound was heard through the house.

'Ah! Must be Lotte!' Demi stood up and opened the door. A cheery voice came out of the doorway and I heard them chatter.

'So, so, where is he?' I heard and stood up. Demi came back in the living room with a very happy girl on her side.

Her big brown eyes stared at me and she screamed. She ran behind Demi and glared at me.

'WHAT THE…'

Demi sighed and turned to calm her down. 'Listen to me, he won't hurt you.'

She nodded and took one step forward. I grinned and she froze.

I couldn't help it.. I pulled on a scary face and she ran screaming to the door. Demi ran after her and locked the door.

I burst out laughing and had to sit down.

After a while they came back and walked to me. The girl was very afraid and Demi looked worried.

'Jack, you sit still so Lotte can get used to you.' She looked at me, before turning to the girl.

'Lotte, you won't scream or run away anymore and listen to us. Jack is scary, yes. But he's NOT dangerous!'

Demi grabbed her hand and let her touch mine. She panicked and wanted to pull away but Demi held her.

'Are you dead yet? No, I didn't think so either. So, as you can see, there's nothing to worry about.'

The girl relaxed a bit and touched my skull together with Demi. Then she suddenly hit me.

'AU! Why did you hit me?'

She crossed her arms. 'For making me scared.'

'I can't help it! I'm the Pumpkin King!'

'You're no king! Where is your crown? I don't see any pumpkins around either.'

Demi coughed. 'She does have a point.'

I stared at her open-mouthed. 'Now you are against me too?'

Demi held up her hands. 'Hey, I can't help it! I'm for you both, but she did have a point.'

Lotte looked at Demi and whispered something.

Demi nodded happy and the girl jumped into my arms, hugging me hard.

'Hey! He's mine you know!' Demi yelled as she removed her of my arms.

'Sorry' she said. We sat down.

'By the way, we haven't introduced ourselves properly. I am Lotte, nice to meet you.'

She held out her hand to me which I shook.

'Jack Skellington, nice to meet you too.' I smiled at her and she giggled.

Demi rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around me. Lotte laughed.

'Don't worry Demi, he's all yours.' Lotte smiled while Demi grinned and kissed me on the cheek.

'I know. All mine..' She grinned evilly.

'You say it like your going to tie me up and keep me prisoner..' I smiled.

'Oh no, you found out my plan!' Demi yelled. She looked at Lotte and they both burst into laughing.

I smiled at Demi.

'Even if you did I would be out of it in no time.' Demi stopped laughing.

'how?'

I shrugged. 'made of bones.. Easy to break..'

Lotte shivered. 'I never had a broken leg or something but it sounds so painful..'

Demi nodded in agreement.

'You have no right to agree!' I told her.

She looked at me in shock.

'what do you-.. Oh.. This morning..' she giggled.

Lotte looked at us quizzically. Demi smirked.

'Lotte, watch this. Jack, can I borrow your HEAD for a moment?' She asked me, knowing where she wanted to go with this I thought for a moment before nodding.

'Thanks' she smiled and pulled my head from my body and laid it in her lap. Lotte screamed and stood up.

Demi patted my head and grinned at Lotte.

'Sit down, you are scaring my neighbors!' Lotte sat down shaking and looked at my head.

'That's not possible..'

I smiled and let my body wave at her. She looked at it and back to my head with her mouth wide open.

'Lotte close your mouth, I don't want to see what you ate this morning.'

Demi laughed at her own joke and hugged my head.

'Can I have my head back?' I asked muffled through her arms. She nodded and reached out to give my head to my body but Lotte took me from her and stared in awe.

'How awesome!'

Demi frowned. 'Be careful!'. Lotte nodded and placed me back in my waiting arms.

I settled my head right and received a hug from Demi.

'Aw. Look at you two lovebirds!'

Demi blushed and hid her face in my chest.

I planted a kiss on her head and cuddled her.

Lotte stared at us and slowly lowered her eyes.

Demi noticed, since she stood up and grabbed Lotte's arm to take her away for a moment.

She looked at me, and I nodded, knowing they needed to talk for a moment.

They sat down on the other side of the room and talked for a moment.

Demi laid her hands on Lotte's and smiled kindly while telling her something.

Lotte seemed very upset and started to cry. Demi hushed her while stroking her back.

I could only hear the words 'leaving', 'Halloween' and 'boyfriend' coming from Lotte.

Demi frowned and sighed before looking at me. Her eyes began to water and she started crying too. I stood up and got over to them.

'What's going on?'

They didn't react and kept crying. I pulled them in a tight hug and began to rock them. They calmed a bit and Demi was the first to talk.

'We have a problem..'

I turned to her. 'What do you mean?'

Lotte stood up. 'I leave you two alone for a moment.. I go to your bathroom for a moment..I'll be right back..'

Demi sobbed as Lotte went out of the room.

'You and I- We can't be together..' She bit her lip and I saw blood.

'Why not?' I asked heartbroken.

'I'm alive.. You are dead.. I belong here.. You belong in Halloween Town..' She sighed deep and wiped her tears, but they kept coming back.

'But- I love you..' I said while biting my lip.

Demi hugged me and pulled me in a kiss. 'I love you too.'

'But that's not enough.. even if we could live together... We still are too different. I'm not dead..' She whispered.

'We aren't completely sure I am dead too! Maybe I'm alive just like you!'

Demi shook her head.

'Look at us..'

She lifted our hands. Hers were soft, skinned and colored, making mine look extra white and bony.

'We don't belong together..' She intertwined our fingers.

She leaned into me and pressed her forehead against mine, closing her eyes.

'Oh, I would give everything up just to be like you. Maybe dr. Finkelstein knows how..'

I moved back. 'No.'

* * *

Amara: That's it? You just leave it like that?

Me: *gets under table* Sorry?

Amara: Don't sorry me! Sorry your readers!

Me: .. Sorry .. readers.. I promise i'll update soon!

Amara: You better do so!

Me: Your so meaaannnnnn... I already have oogie boogie and those three little devils who are after me...

Amara: *sighs* Read and review please..


	11. Two girls broke my bones

Me: Here i am again! I know you all missed me!

Amara: No'one misses you.

Me: *hits amara's head with lamp* You were saying?

Amara: *rubs her head* Everyone missed you?

Me: Well ofcourse they did! Now disclaimer please!

Amara: She does not own anything..

Me: Thats right!

* * *

Chapter 11. Two girls broke my bones

_**My P.O.V.**_

'No.'

I was shocked. 'w-what do you mean?'

Jack shook his head. 'No, you mustn't give up your life for me.'

I looked down.

'But I.. I want to be with you. I want to be the only one for you.'

He cupped my cheek.

'And so do I, but I can't let you give up your life just for me.'

I bit my lip and wanted to say something but he touched my lips with his finger.

'Think about your parents.. Their only daughter would die, for a skeleton. And Lotte.. Your best friend.. What would she think?'

'She would be okay with it.' A sudden voice came.

We both jumped and looked over to the door to see Lotte.

I quickly stood up. 'Lotte! We- eh..'

She nodded. 'I will come and visit you, so I'm expecting tea. And cookies! Lots of cookies!'

I frowned. 'What are you talking about?'

Lotte walked to us and sat down on the table. 'You must do what makes you happy. If that is being with Jack, you should go. But I will come visit you!'

I giggled and hugged her, but Jack shook his head and sighed. 'No, not going to happen..'

Both Lotte and I turned to Jack.

'Why not? You want to be with her too, right?' Lotte smiled.

He shook his head. 'Of course I do! But her mother, her father! What about school? What about your future?'

I smiled. 'My mother only wants what's best for me. If I say this is what I want she'll let me go immediately.'

'And who'll miss school? I mean, school sucks hard.' Lotte grinned.

We both giggled.

Lotte gasped. 'We have school tomorrow! Ahw, if only I could come live with you.. no more school..'

I nodded. 'School is so boring.. And about my future,' I sat down next to Jack, grabbing his bony hands. 'My future lays with you. I can feel it.'

Jack sighed and rubbed his skull.

After a while we-

well.. Lotte and I..

decided I should come live with Jack, and I'll tell my parents tonight.

'Shall we go pay a visit? I want to see what it looks like.' Lotte suddenly asked.

I gasped and smiled. 'Yeah! I want to go too! Please Jack!' We pleaded.

'I'm not sure..' Jack hesitated.

I used my irresistible puppy eyes.

Jack surrendered. 'Alright.'

Lotte and I giggled and grinned.

'But! Only to visit. Not to stay.' Jack pointed my nose as he warned us.

'Yeah yeah.. Lets go!' We grabbed our coats and walked outside. I grabbed Jack's hand.

'How awesome is this?' Lotte stated. 'I'm going to a town of Halloween. Oh, how I am going to be scared..' She grinned.

'You like being scared?' Jack asked her. She smiled. 'Yeah, it's fun!'

I leaned into Jack. 'she's crazy.'

'I heard that!'

I smiled. 'I know.'

Lotte glared at me before walking into the forest, which was only a couple of streets away.

'Jack, do you remember where the tree is? Or do we have to make another one?' I asked.

'What tree?' Lotte asked curious.

'I think we have to make another one..' Jack frowned.

'What tree?' Lotte shook my arm but I didn't notice.

'We should've brought a knife..' I murmured.

'HELLO? WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT WITH A TREE!' Lotte screamed.

I rubbed my ears. 'thanks.. Now I'm really deaf..'

'We mean the tree with the door to Halloween Town. It should be here somewhere, or else we have to make another one.' Jack smiled as he searched through the woods.

Lotte and I searched too and suddenly Jack screamed. 'Found it!'

We ran to him and saw him standing by a couple of trees, one safely hidden in the middle.

'Where is it?' I asked.

Jack pointed to the one in the middle of the trees, and it had the carved pumpkin.

We walked to it and opened the door.

Then the same as the last time happened and we fell through the door.

Lotte and I screamed and grasped each other. I felt Jack's arms wrap around us and holding us tight.

With a thud we fell down on the floor, and as I opened my eyes I saw that we landed on Jack.. again..

'Why is it always me who has to break something?' Jack asked hurt as Lotte and I stood up.

'I'm so sorry Jack! Did you break anything?' I asked worried. I helped him get up but he hissed in pain.

'That sounds like a yes.' Lotte whispered as she helped me hold him up. As far as I could tell he had broken his left leg.

I turned my back to him.

'Come on, jump.' I told him.

He frowned. 'No way! I'm a king! I have my proud.' He started walking but collapsed. I rolled my eyes and lifted him up bridal style.

'What do you want? Me picking you up like this or you sitting on my back?' I asked him.

'I should go for the other one, this looks kinda weird..' Lotte grinned.

He nodded and I put him down. He climbed my back and hit his arms around my shoulders while nuzzling my neck. I grabbed both his legs and started walking down the cemetery.

'We'll take you home and then you go rest.'

Lotte giggled. 'Like,.. his home? How cool! Is it a grave? Or a house? Or like a coffin?'

'No it's like-..' I started but Lotte didn't listen.

'Or do you live under the ground? Or maybe in a Haunted Mansion?'

She numbered the most strange places and I grinned while Jack only sighed in my neck. His cold head felt warm on my skin.

I felt my cheeks redden as I felt his cold breath in my neck.

Lotte noticed and grinned at me.

'Oh, looks like you enjoy this.' She said to me. I stuck out my tongue at her and felt Jack gaze at me.

'You DO enjoy this.' He whispered.

'Now how would I enjoy you having a broken leg? That's just silly, Jack.' I laughed nervous.

'You enjoy me being so close.' He stroked my cheek with his finger, making me shiver.

He licked my cheek and I felt my legs tremble.

'Don't- I'm going to fall!'

Jack chuckled and Lotte just grinned. 'How fun you two are to watch. Come on, kiss each other.'

I turned to her. 'What? Lotte you pervert!'

Lotte shrugged. 'What? You two are cute.'

My cheeks were now almost exploding as we walked through the town.

'JACK!' I heard and we turned to see the mayor with his scared face.

'Oh, hello mayor.' Jack grinned.

'I was so worried! I searched everywhere for you! Even at your house! You can't leave me like that!' He rattled.

'I'm sorry, mayor. I was gone with Demi, she showed me her house.'

'I needed you for Halloween! I-.. What happened with your leg?'

Jack shrugged and nuzzled my neck. 'Broke it while coming here again.'

I rolled my eyes. He says it like it's no big deal.

The mayor finally noticed that I carried him. 'You're back!' his face twirled to the happy side.

I rose an eyebrow. 'eh.. yeah.. did you miss me?'

The mayor grinned and Jacks hands gripped my shirt. I turned to him to see him glare at the mayor. The mayors head turned to the scared one and I felt sorry for him.

I hit Jack's head with mine and he kissed my cheek, not letting his glare leave the mayors face.

I grinned. 'Jealous, are we?' I whispered to Jack.

He send me a deadly glare and hid his face in my shoulder. 'Shut up..'

I giggled and stared at Lotte.

She was staring at the mayor with an open mouth. I released one of Jack's legs to close it for her and quickly placed my hand back.

Lotte came closer to us. 'He's strange.. what's happening with his head? he has two!'

I giggled and Jack grumbled.

The mayor's face was still scared from Jack's gaze and he swallowed.

'So, Jack.. Eh.. What are the plans?'

'I go home and tomorrow we'll start on Halloween.'

The mayor frowned. 'Waiting another day?'

Jack's head shot up and he climbed from my back. I tried to stop him as he hissed in pain. He stumbled to the mayor.

'Yes. I have visitors as you could see. It would be rude to be busy with other things during their stay here, don't you agree?'

The mayor nodded.

'Besides, with my broken leg, I am unable to go anywhere, nor have the energy to have a whole day with you to make plans for Halloween.'

Jack got back to me and jumped on my back. The mayor looked sad and Jack yawned in my neck.

Knowing he wouldn't say another word I cleared my throat.

'My apologies for Jack's behaviour, mayor.. He's not well as you can see.'

The mayor nodded, and watched Jack with a frown. Jack himself refused to lift up his head from my shoulder.

'I'm sure he's willing to make preparations for Halloween tomorrow, if that is alright with you.'

The mayor stuttered. 'But! Today-'

'Please mayor,' i asked with puppy eyes. 'Only one day.. Please?'

The mayor sighed and nodded.

'Thank you.'

I suddenly remembered Lotte and thought it would be rude if i didn't introduced her.

'you haven't met Lotte yet. She's my best friend and wanted to come here as badly as i did.' I pointed to her and she quickly introduced herself.

She and the mayor had a little conversation about her while I rubbed Jack's legs, in an attempt to make him feel better.

'My leg hurts.. Can we go home?' he whispered soft and hurt.

I nodded and turned to the mayor.

'Well, it was nice to see you again, mayor. But Jack's a bit tired and moody.'

Jack snorted in my shoulder.

'So.. I think it's best we take him to his home.' I smiled sweet before turning to Lotte.

She giggled and said goodbye to the mayor as we walked away.

'You don't seem to like him, Jack.' She grinned.

He sighed and didn't react.

'He doesn't. The mayor gets on his nerves very quick.' I reacted for him.

'He's just so stupid!' Jack answered muffled through my shoulder. 'He can't do anything alone! It feels like he wants to marry me sometimes.'

Lotte and I burst out laughing. 'I hope not.'

We finally reached the gate to Skellington Mansion and Lotte opened it for us.

She stared at it and jumped up the stairs.

We let ourselves in and I sat Jack down on the couch.

He groaned and touched his leg. It was swollen and I investigated it.

It was Jack's left leg that was broken, and there was a large crack in it. I didn't dare to touch it because it looked very painful.

Jack saw my worried face. 'Do not worry, if we leave it as it is, it will heal within a couple of hours..'

I nodded.

Lotte was currently exploring Jack's house, and came down screaming.

'What's wrong?' we asked her.

'T-there's a .. a.. I don't know what but it flew!'

I heard Zero barking when he came downstairs. He saw me and flew right into my arms.

'Zero! Have you been a good boy?' I giggled when he licked my face.

'He's just like his owner.' I winked at Jack, who grinned back.

Lotte's eyes were big and she walked up to us. 'Whoa! A ghost dog! He's yours?'

Jack nodded, making her laugh and pet Zero.

'How sweet you are!' She grinned.

Zero seemed comfortable with two girls petting him and barked happily.

'I wonder if he likes Candy?' Jack suddenly asked.

I turned to him. 'Maybe.. But she's a cat..'

A scream was heard through the house and Lotte covered her ears.

'What was that?'

'The doorbell..' I muttered and opened the door, still holding Zero.

There stood a man, wearing a grey suit. His hair was very wild and black with grey stripes.

He had two catlike ears on top of his head and I stared at him. He looked like he was our age.

His green eyes stared back and he grinned at me, showing two little fangs. I took a step back.

'Eh.. can I help you?'

The man nodded. 'I'm searching for Jack. Is he in?'

I nodded and let him in.

When he walked past me I noticed he had a black tail.

I leaded him to Jack. Jack smiled and welcomed him. 'Sora, what a pleasure to see you once again.'

Sora nodded. 'Nice to see you too… Broken bones again?'

Jack grinned. 'Of course!'

They laughed and I stood next to Lotte. She stared at the man and carefully took a step forward.

Sora turned and smiled at her. 'Hello, who might you be?'

Lotte blushed. 'I-.. I-… I'm Lotte..' She nervously ran a hand through her hair.

'Nice to meet you, Miss Lotte.' He kissed her hand and she giggled.

I sat down next to Jack while watching them.

'This looks so familiar..' Jack grinned.

I poked him in his side and giggled.

Lotte and Sora sat down too and talked with each other, forgetting about us.

Not that we cared.

I was still stroking a very happy Zero.

And Jack was currently playing with my hair, whispering sweet words in my ear.

Jack could be so romantic and sweet..

Suddenly Sora stood before me. 'And who's this?'

I stood up and introduced myself. 'I'm Demi, nice to meet you.'

He grinned and winked at Jack. 'Your girlfriend?'

Jack grinned and stood up as well, hanging over me.

'She sure is, isn't she sweet?' he pecked me on the cheek and I giggled.

'Jack, you're embarrassing me..'

He grinned at me, not caring at all.

Sora turned back to Lotte. 'And, your both humans? Friends?'

She nodded happily.

'Ah, sweet!' he smiled at her and she giggled.

The look in her eyes told me she liked Sora. Love at first sight?

I screamed and ran to Lotte to hug her. I felt everyone's gaze upon me and pulled Lotte in the kitchen, excusing myself.

'You like him!' I whispered when we were out of hear-distance.

Lotte looked down. 'He's just handsome..'

'liar!'

'Its true! He got nice eyes! And..'

'liiiaarrrr...' I sang. 'Really, you are such bad liar..'

She nodded. 'I know.. I-.. may like him.. a little..'

I screamed once more.

'That's so awesome!'

Lotte blushed and smiled and wanted to say something when the door of the kitchen opened and Sora came in.

'Hey could you come for a minute? Jack wants to go out but he can't walk with his broken leg! I tried to tell him to sit down but he won't listen.'

We ran into the living room and saw Jack standing up. I ran to him and pressed him in the couch.

'What are you doing? You can't walk!' I yelled at him.

He looked at me with sad eyes.

'But I should show you and Lotte the Town! I'm the Pumpkin King, I can't show weakness.' He tried to stand up again, but fell down again as I pressed him.

'You're a stupid King if you ask me! Lay down, I think we wouldn't mind seeing the town another time.'

Jack shook his head and I sighed.

'I could show you the town.' Sora suggested from the kitchen and he came back with a steaming cup.

Lotte almost jumped and nodded happily. I shook my head.

'I'll stay with Jack. You two go see the town.'

Lotte wanted to protest but Sora gave the cup to me and took her outside, leaving us behind.

'You can go with them if you want.' Jack looked at me with sad eyes.

I stroked his skull. 'No, I'm going to take care of you.'

I looked at the liquid in the cup. _Is this for Jack?_

'It's Deadly Nightshade. It's like a sleeping potion.' He explained by seeing my face.

'It won't kill you then? Deadly don't sound so good..'

'It won't kill me, as I am already dead.. It could kill YOU, as you are alive.'

I wanted to protest and say he's alive too, but he laid his hand on my lips.

'Don't react on that.'

I pouted and gave the Deadly Nightshade to him.

He took it and stared at it for a moment.

'Don't worry, I won't go away. And yes, I do want to be here, even if you are asleep.' I stroked his free hand.

Jack smiled softly and drank the Deadly Nightshade.

I put it back on the table and saw him getting tired already.

His eyes were half-open and he yawned.

Jack closed his eyes. 'I'm so tired...'

I sat next to Jack, and he once more rubbed his eyes.

I suddenly thought of something.

'Why don't you go lie down in your bed? It's way more comfortable then this couch.'

Jack shook his head softly, almost asleep already.

'It's fine. At this moment I could sleep everywhere.'

I frowned. 'If you lie here, your bones get stiff.'

Jack nodded. 'It's okay, I just want to sleep.'

I nodded.

'Shall I take you upstairs?'

.. No response.

'Jack?'

Nothing. He was asleep already.

I sighed before lifting him up and taking him upstairs.

I laid him in his bed and sat at his side, kicking my own shoes out so i could lay down next to him.

He curled himself in a ball and laid his head on my lap. I giggled and stroked his skull.

I silently sang a few songs, while watching him sleep.

As time passed by, my thoughts took over.

_I really hope I can stay here.. But I'm too different.. _

I sighed.

_If only Dr. Finkelstein knew what to do.. _

_Maybe there is some kind of spell or something to make me like a citizen of Halloween? _

_Hmm.. Maybe it's wise to ask him later. Jack wouldn't agree though. He hates the thought of me dying for him. _

_But what does that mean? _

_Does it mean he loves me too much and is afraid to take the risk, or that he doesn't love me enough and don't want me to be dead like him. _

_I should probably ask him too.. _

_I really want to be with him, and I hoped he would feel the same.. But I start to dou-_

I shook my head.

_I can't think like that about Jack! He's so nice and sweet to me. And he does love me too._

_But still I can't help but wonder why he doesn't want me to live with him.._

'No-.. Please..' Jack suddenly groaned.

I soothed him, he was probably having a nightmare..

'NO!' Jack shouted and I jumped. Should I wake him up?

'DEMI! Please-.. No..' Jack's hands gripped my clothes harsh and I hissed.

'Jack, wake up! It's just a nightmare!'

Jack whined and I saw some tears form.

I knew I had to wake him up, this was too painful to look at.

I pulled him in a sitting position and shook his shoulders.

'Jack! Wake up please!'

Jack's eyes opened and he screamed, making me cringe.

His eye sockets were wide and he looked wild around himself before turning to me.

He grasped my arms rough, making me scream in pain.

'Hey! Whatever you dreamed, I'm real! Don't kill me! Eh.. Blame the cat!'

Jack's gaze softened and he hugged me.

'O-.. Okay.. what now? First you almost crush me, now a hug-attack and in the following minute crying?' i asked confused.

Jack shook his head and continued hugging me.

'What did you dream about?'

Jack didn't let me go and sighed in my neck.

'You. In a very pretty dress.. It was a nice nightmare.. You were very beautiful and your smile..'

Jack kissed my neck.

My cheeks redden and I was grateful Jack couldn't see my face.

'And that makes you scream my name? Me in a dress, smiling.. Well if it was my crazy obsessed smile then I would understand..'

Jack chuckled.

'No, this part was very nice..'

I laid my head upon his. 'What happened then?'

'You died.'

I froze and held my breath.

'For a reason I don't know you went to see Dr. Finkelstein.. He killed you with some potion.. He mixed the wrong ingredients.. I couldn't do anything.. First it was alright but then..'

I held my breath the whole time and Jack looked at me.

'What's w-.. Demi breathe!'

I breathed and almost choked. Jack looked worried.

'Are you alright? I didn't scare you did I? It was only just a dream.'

I nodded and looked down. 'Yes, yes of course it was.. A dream..'

Jack took my head between his hands. 'What's wrong?'

I shook my head. 'Nothing! Just.. How's your leg?'

Jack didn't react and frowned worried at me.

I rolled my eyes.

'Do I have to do everything for you, Skellington? Here that leg!' He grinned at my old nickname for him and placed his leg before him.

I saw it was almost healed and gently touched it.

'How does it feel? Still hurting?'

Jack shook his head. 'A little..'

'You are so lucky..'

Jack frowned. 'I broke my leg..'

I nodded. 'I know.. But if I broke mine, it'll take at least four weeks to heal.'

Jack grinned and rubbed his eyes, still a bit sleepy from the Deadly Nightshade.

'Go back to sleep. I see your still tired. Don't worry I'll save you from your nightmares again if necessary.'

Jack shook his head roughly and hit his cheeks.

'No, I'm okay!'

He looked around. 'How did I GET here..'

I grinned mischievous. 'Sleepwalking.' I lied.

Jack's eyes grew big. 'NO! Not again!'

I blinked. Huh? 'It happens often?'

He nodded. 'When I was little.. But I thought I had grown over it.' He rubbed his skull.

'You once were little?' I hit myself on the head for asking such rude question.

Jack nodded. 'Yes, and I sleepwalked very often.'

It really seemed to bother him so I sighed.

'Jack, I'm sorry, I didn't know.. I joked about the sleepwalking. I brought you here.'

I looked down.

Jack's gaze softened. 'Fhew, that's good. I really was afraid it started again..'

He took his hand through my hair, making it a mess.

I screamed. 'JACK! MY HAIR!'

He laughed and I pouted. 'Don't mess with my hair!' i warned, although it was a bit too late.

He gasped fake. 'I love your hair!'

I growled. 'Well, it doesn't love you back if you treat it like this!'

Jack grinned and kissed my hair. 'Better?'

'A little, I have no comb..' I tried to comb my hair with my fingers but failed miserably.

Jack combed my hair with his hands very careful and I closed my eyes.

I always liked the feeling of someone touching my hair.

Jack continued combing my hair and when he was done he removed his hands.

I pouted slightly.

'What is it?' Jack asked with a frown.

'I liked the way you touched my hair.. It's relaxing.'

He nodded and brought his hand to my cheek.

With his thumb he stroked over my lips and his hand moved up to my eyes.

He closed them and moved up to my hair. He started brushing them and got his other hand in my neck.

I sighed happy and heard Jack chuckle.

'Well, I'm sorry, mister Skellington, for liking this.'

Jack grinned and planted sweet kisses on my cheek. I opened my eyes and wrapped my arms around jack's shoulders to give him a kiss.

Jack immediately kissed me back. I felt something wet against my lips and opened my mouth to let our tongues meet each other.

I felt so happy right now, I could've kissed him forever. Jack deepened the kiss and I let out a moan.

Jack's hand explored my back and I arched it, accidentally pressing my breasts against Jack who moaned and pulled me closer.

I moved so I sat on his lap and tightened my grip on his back. His hands moved from my back to the front and began to move up from my belly.

'Jack.' I moaned as his hands slide over my breasts. Although with clothes on, it felt really good.

I laid my head in my neck and felt butterfly kisses from my lips, to my chin, to my neck.

Just then my mobile decided to annoy me and go off. I groaned and threw it to the wall.

Sadly I have no power in my arm and it didn't break, still going off.

Jack climbed over the bed and grabbed it. 'It's your mother.' I shot up and answered the phone.

'Yes?'

'_Ah, there you are! I was home early and searched for you. Where are you right now?' _

I watched the sun go down outside before answering.

'Eh.. right now? I'm with eh..- I'm staying over by Lotte!'

'_Don't you dare lie to me young lady! I received a phone call from her mother, asking me if she stayed over with us! Where are you?' _

'Mom, don't worry. Lotte and I are with.. _a friend_..' I blew a kiss to Jack.

'…_. Is he handsome?' _

'What? W-what are you talking about, we're at a friends house.'

'_Yes, yes. But is he handsome? I could sense something in your voice when you said friend-' _

She gasped and I frowned. _'You're dating someone? And you didn't even tell me?' _

I shook my head. 'Mom, listen! I-'

'_Come home and take him with you! I want to meet him! Is he cute? Does he like parents? AHH my little girl is growing up..' _

She started to sob from happiness and I held the phone away from my ear.

'Mom! I- I can't take Jack with me home.. He's.. not like me..'

It was silent for a moment.

'_What do you mean? He's not a bling-bling type of guy right?'_

I shook my head and laughed at Jack who frowned at me.

'No! He's… Amazing.'

'_Whatever is wrong with him- wait.. that's not nice.. Whatever reason it is why you don't want to take him home, you know I can deal with it.  
__Your father isn't home for the next couple of hours so we can talk about it alone if you want.' _

I nodded and watched Jack pacing through the room.

'Jack, would you mind coming?'

Jack sighed and rubbed his hands nervously. 'Yes, why not. It would be a pleasure to meet your mother.'

I heard my mother scream on the other side. _'He sounds soooo nice…'_

'Hey mom! He's mine you know!' she giggled.

'_See you soon then!' _With a click she hung up.

I groaned and let myself fall backwards on the bed.

Jack laid upon me and stroked some of my bangs out of my face. 'It'll work out fine.'

I pecked him on the nose. 'Yeah.. Let's go.'

We stood up and got downstairs. Jack's leg was healed and he could do as he pleased again.

I called Lotte and she said she'll take Sora home with her too, as they fell in love at first sight.

Although Jack thought that went way too fast, i knew lotte, and she believed in love at first sight. Apparently Sora did the same.

Zero escorted us to the woods again, and we stroked him once more before turning to the door.

Bloody nervous we stepped through the door to my world again. This time it was easy to land on our feet, as we had a little practice before.

We walked to my house and I grabbed the handle. 'Are you ready?'

Jack sighed deep and rubbed his hands nervous. He proceeded to smile at me and nodded.

I took a deep breath myself and slipped the key in my lock, opening the door.

* * *

Me: Woah! At last!

Amara: Why did you put in Sora? Like, Sora from Kingdom Hearts?

Me: Well, Lotte said she wanted someone too in my fanfic, so i asked her who, and she said Sora, but i thought why Sora but she likes Sora so i thought why not take Sora then?

Amara: So.. why did you take Sora?

Me: Because she tortured me.. *cries*

Amara: *rolls eyes* Let me guess. She took your Nightmare Before Christmas DVD from you?

Me: *sniffs* Yes, and my Jack skellington wallet, a little jack skellington figure AND my Jack Skellington pluche who's only a little bit smaller than meeee... He's so huggable...

Amara: You are sick...

Me: No i feel fine.. She gave them back to me :3

Amara: okay... anyway! Read and Review please!


	12. telling the parents

Me: Hi everyone i'm back, and still alive although Oogie Boogie, his three followers and an Werewolf were after me!  
Amara: How dare you show up here after almost a year not uploading!  
Me: Im sorry... i had an HUGE writersblock... it's a decease, i swear!  
Amara: No it's not..  
Me: It should be, cause it certainly feels that way. Anyway sorry people! I had such writersblock and some personal stuff going on and thats my excuse..  
Amara: *snorts* Well, i wonder if anyone will still read your crap..  
Me: i hope so... *prays*  
Amara: Well, she still doesn't own anything except for her Jack plushy..

* * *

**Chapter 12. telling the parents...**

**** Jack's P.O.V.****

When we were in the hallway Demi turned to me. I was a nervous and when she turned i saw she was the same. Maybe even more than me. She sighed deep.

'Wait here. I'll prepare her for you.' She winked, trying to lighten the mood, although i could see she had trouble keeping herself calm.

Then she walked into the living room. She glanced one last time at me and smiled to her mother.

I suddenly felt really nervous and I paced through the hallway. Was this really a good idea? What if I give her a heart attack? That would be bad.. no, not just bad.. an disaster!

'_There you are! Did you bring your boy?'_ I heard through the wall. It was an older voice, so I figured it must belong to her mother.

'_Mom.. I think it's best I explain a couple of things first..' _Demi's voice shook.

'_Oh no.. Your not pregnant are you?' _Her mother asked worried.

I couldn't help but chuckle softly at her mothers strange question.

'_NO! Of course not! How could you think-.. okay..' _I heard someone sigh. Probably Demi.

'_I should probably tell you the whole story.. I was trick-or-treating with the children and Lotte on Halloween, right?' _Demi started.

'_Right.' _Came the reaction.

'Do you remember Stephen?'

'Yes, creepy boy..'

'Well.. He threatened me with a knife..'

Her mother screamed.

'But, Jack came and rescued me.'

'_Who's Jack?' her mother asked curious. 'AAH! That's the one you are dating? Nice name. So, what is he like?'_

I grinned. So far so good.. and she likes my name. I leaned against the wall, trying to hear what Demi was going to react.

_'He's very… Handsome.. and sweet. A real gentlemen..'_

_'Does he has nice eyes?'_

I frowned.

_'Well.. he.. does and doesn't..'_

I chuckled and watched myself in the mirror, hanging in the hallway. I touched my eye sockets.

'_A- anyway.. I was saying.. Jack saved me, and I had never seen him before. I was curious when he left and followed him to the place where he lives.'_

_'Does he has a nice home?'_ her mother asked.

_'Yes, I like it. Bu-'_

_'And nice parents? Did you already meet them?'_

_'MOM! You keep interrupting me!'_

It was silent for a moment before Demi continued..

'_Alright. So this place where he lives.. Is called Halloween Town.'_ It was silent for a moment and I figured Demi waited for a reaction, which didn't came.

'_It's a place, like no place on earth. The citizens are really.. Halloween-like.. And Jack is their Pumpkin King.' _

'_You're not sick are you? I think your hallucinating.. Are you feeling dizzy?' _Demi's mother worried.

'_Mom, I'm not sick! Jack's here, and he wants to meet you. But you must promise me you won't scream or run away.'_

'_Demi- I don't understand..' _I could hear her mother began to get a bit scared.

'_Please mother.. Just.. Sit here and listen to us.. You might be scared of Jack, but I assure you he won't hurt you. Please.. He's very important to me..'_

I heard something move and Demi walked to me.

She grabbed my hands and rubbed them with her thumbs. 'It's gonna be fine. Just.. don't scare her.' She whispered.

I sighed. 'I'll try my hardest..'

With one last kiss we walked back into the living room.

I couldn't help but notice her mother had the same eyes and nose as Demi, only covered with glasses. Her hair was short and curly, and was painted purple.

She stared at me with big eyes and seemed to freak out.

We walked up to the table where she was seated and sat down on the opposite side of her.

'Mom, calm down.' Demi shushed her.

She squeezed my hand and turned to her mother. 'Mom, this is Jack. Jack, this is my mother.'

I hesitated but held out my arm to her. She looked from my hand to Demi, who nodded, and shook it.

'Good afternoon, madam. My name is Jack Skellington.' I stuttered.

She gasped and examined me.

'Nice to.. meet you, Jack. I'm Demi's mother, but you can call me Monique..'

I released her hand and we both were happy to have our arms back.

'Nice to meet you too.' I gave her my softest smile, and felt my confidence coming back slowly.

'Mom..' Demi started. 'We-..' She stopped to think for a moment and looked at me for support. I laid my hand on her leg for comfort and she looked thankful at me. She once more turned to her mother and began.

'Jack here is a skeleton, but we don't know for real if he's dead.. He lives in Halloween Town where he is king over the holiday Halloween. Apparently each holiday has its own leader like Santa Claus who rules Christmas and the Easter bunny.'

Monique nodded and closed her eyes in thought.

'So…' She started while rubbing her temples. She looked me straight in the eye.

'You, Jack, are the king from Halloween?'

I nodded carefully. 'Yes, madam.'

'And you two met each other on Halloween?'

'Yes madam.'

'But how did you get in this Halloween town?' She asked Demi.

'Well.. if I say it right..' She glanced at me.

'The gate to the human world is opened once a year, on Halloween. So the citizens of Halloween, including Jack, could come to our world to scare. And they have to be back at midnight or else they're trapped here. So I followed Jack, and the invisible gates closed behind me.'

'How did you came back?'

'Jack and I visited Dr. Finkelstein, the doctor in Halloween town, and he had a solution. We had to carve the earth in a tree.'

Monique shook her head. 'Why do you always do such reckless things.'

Demi looked offended. 'What? How could I smell this coming? I didn't know who he was or where he was going or else I wouldn't have followed him!'

Monique grinned. 'Still.. it always happens to you.'

I found it time to interrupt. 'If I may say something, I think your daughter is a clever and kind woman. She sometimes is reckless but she always knows how to make things right.'

'Aw, so sweet!' Demi smiled and laid her hand on mine.

Monique's gaze first hardened and she closed her eyes for a moment. Then she sighed and opened her eyes to reveal a soft smile.

'You really like each other.'

We both nodded.

'Yes mom.. I really love Jack, and I believe he does the same.'

'Oh yeah I really love myself.' I grinned.

Demi grinned at me. 'Ah! How mean!' She poked me.

'Hey you said it yourself! But I love you too, with all my heart.. if I had one..' I said it before realizing what I said and hoped her mother wouldn't freak out of it.

But she didn't react and only frowned at us.

'So, now the next step. You two are in love, but how long do you think that lasts? You two are the opposite of each other..' She bit her lip.

'I-..' Demi started but couldn't say more.

I looked down at our hands and remained silent. I didn't know the answer either.

'What do you want most, Demi?' Monique suddenly asked.

Demi's head shot up. 'What do you mean?'

'I mean it like I said it. What do you want most?'

She looked down at our hands.

'I want to be with Jack.. I want to share the rest of my life with him, and maybe even after that. But it's impossible, he doesn't belong here, and I'm not dead or scary so I don't belong there..'

Monique thought about it for a minute before leaning into her daughter until she was only a couple of inches away.

'Then go for it, go live with him. Go to that .. doctor.. thing.. and let him help you get like him.'

I roughly shook my head. 'No, NO! I won't let this happen. I already told you! You cannot give up your life for me! It's way too risky, and.. I don't want you to be different.. Who knows you might lose your memories of your life!'

Demi thought about it and then grinned. 'Then you have to seduce me again.'

Monique smiled. 'Once she has her mind cleared up, you can say what you want but you can't change it.'

'You are her mother! How can you possibly be alright with her decision?' I asked, not understanding.

She shrugged. 'I trust her. It is her life. It's true I made her, but its her own life and she decides how she wants to live it. As long as I can still visit you.. I don't want to lose my only daughter..'

Demi grinned. 'Of course mom! Thank you so much!'

They hugged each other and I rubbed my skull. Well.. I may as well see how this goes.. maybe it would be alright after all..

'One thing.' Monique started. 'You are going to school tomorrow and make up an excuse for leaving. You know I can't lie for you.'

Demi's eyes went wide. 'School.. maaam…'

Monique shrugged. 'You make up an excuse or else you can't live with Jack.'

Demi groaned. 'I hate school..'

I frowned. 'Is school so bad?'

She stared at me and poked my skull.

'Are you sick? School is terrible! It's boring and your classmates are stupid!'

I rubbed my skull. 'It can't be that bad..'

Demi shook her head. 'You have no idea.. I'm going to die there from boredom.. those classmates are just so…so…' she clenched her fists.

Monique rolled her eyes.

'Demi, your making a elephant out of a mouse again! Don't make it bigger than it is! You just don't like your classmates! All they did was talk to you.'

'They were just so stupid! Like: Oh, do you like Halloween? I like it too, except when I get scared and the children ring our bell for candy..'

She looked at me and rolled her eyes. 'Duh!'

I grinned at the sound.

'And another one! I was sketching in my notebook, and she was like, Oohh what's that? So I answered it were a bat and a spider for Halloween and she went crazy. Ooh do you LIKE bats? I've never seen them! They are scary and so black! And spiders!'

She made a movement with her hands and I couldn't help but laugh a bit. She watched me and leaned into me. 'And those two were only a few times ago! You never guess what they thought of my skull-necklace! They totally freaked out with their pink nails…'

She shook her head once more. I heard footsteps come closer and listened someone open the front door. Monique shot up and ran to the door.

'Darling! You're home! How wonderful! We've got to tell you something!'

A low voice sighed. 'It was a long day.. I'm glad I'm home.'

I heard kissing sounds and the whispering voice of Monique.

'Demi has got to tell you something.. and I don't know how you may react but please.. for the sake of our daughter.. Stay calm and try to talk to him. He's really a nice guy if you get to know him.'

'A guy? Wait.. you are talking about OUR daughter? She found someone who she actually likes? I'm surprised.'

Demi shot up and I noticed her cheeks were bright red. 'HEY! I'm in here you know! I can hear you!'

She walked in their direction and gestured me to stay.

They talked softly to each other and I couldn't exactly hear what they said. After a while Demi came back and sighed.

'My dad is ready for you, so.. please.. act the same as you did to my mother..'

I frowned. 'What did I do?'

'You.. never mind.. She just likes you.' Demi winked to me.

She sat next to me again and yelled a "ready!" to the hallway.

Monique came in with a tired looking man.

He was very slender and had the same brown hair as Demi, only shorter. His face was covered in wrinkles but they didn't make him look old. In fact, they made him look like a very wise man. His blue eyes watched me and his mouth fell open.

'What's this?' He asked hesitantly.

I stood up carefully and he stared at me. As slow as I could I walked up to him but felt Demi pull on my arm.

'Jack, not so fast. You might scare him.' She warned me.

I nodded to her and smiled. 'I'm trying.. I just wanted to introduce myself to your father.'

Demi bit her lip and watched her father take deep breaths. She nodded and walked together with me to her father.

He clearly wanted to get away as he tried to take a step back. Monique grabbed his arm and smiled at him. 'It's alright, dear. Jack is a very polite young man.'

'it's a- a..' her husband started.

We stood close before them and I once more held out my hand.

'What a pleasure to finally meet you, sir. My name is Jack Skellington.'

He stood straight and shook my hand, clearly trying not to look at it and instead fixating on my face.

'Well, It's a pleasure to meet you too, Mr. Skellington. My name is Rob. I'm Demi's father.'

I smiled sweet and released his hand. 'You have a very beautiful daughter, if I may say so.'

He proceeded to smile back at me. 'Thank you, I'm very proud of her.'

He smiled at his daughter. 'Welcome home, daddy.' Demi smiled.

Rob scratched his head. 'Thank you. What a welcome.. I think you have to explain a few things here..'

Demi nodded and we sat down at the table again. We talked a bit longer then with her mother and at last he finally understood.

When Demi brought up the question to come live with me, Rob refused and wanted her to stay here. Finally someone who was on my side!

He and I discussed the reasons why it would be a bad idea to live with me, but I now know why her mother said Demi gets what she wants. She found excuses and even convinced her father it was a good idea. He agreed! As long as he could come visit it would be fine.

Rob was now very relaxed around me and was grinning at me.

'You know.. You really are a nice guy! I firstly thought you were some kind of monster, you know! You almost scared me to d-' he stopped and blushed.

I rose my imaginary eyebrow. 'Scared you to what sir? Death?' I was getting amused.

'I- I'm sorry if I offended you..' He lowered his eyes.

'Oh, don't worry about it. I can laugh about it. Besides, I don't really feel dead!' I grinned.

Rob frowned. 'Yeah I wanted to ask you. Are you dead?'

I tapped my chin with my finger and looked at it. It was only bone, but it was warm.

'I really have no idea, sir! In my town I'm very alive as everyone looks just like me.. but when I'm around you humans.. I guess I may look dead to you..'

Rob nodded. 'I understand.'

'Why look at the time! We haven't had dinner yet!' She stood up to make something but Demi stood up too. Together they went into the kitchen and prepared dinner while her dad and myself talked about his life and mine. He seemed very interested and turned out to be quite an interesting man. He almost reminded me of my own father.

* * *

After dinner Demi and I watched a movie called Corpse Bride while her parents were upstairs.  
Demi sat curled up against me on the couch. Demi almost shed a tear when the dead bride sang an sad song. She hugged me tightly to her body.

'Oh Jack.. Poor Emily..' She hid her face in my neck. 'She reminds me of us..'

I nodded. The girl in the movie, Emily, was dead. She waited years and years for someone to love her. Then finally someone comes and they can't be together because of their differences. She's dead and he's not.

_I hugged Demi more tightly. it's the same with us.. only the other way around.._

Suddenly Demi sat straight.

'Jack,' She started with an determined face. I could only guess what was to come. 'I will find an way to become just like you.'

I sighed. If only it would be that easy..

She looked down. 'Never thought I would say this but.. Jack, I want to visit dr. Finkelstein. Tomorrow, after school.'

I frowned. 'Are you sure?' I asked. ' After all, this is an huge decision.'

She nodded. 'I am aware of that. But I want to do this.'

I nodded. I wanted this too, but I couldn't help but be a little scared. What if something went wrong. I would never forgive myself if something happened to her.

I watched her and frowned.

She brushed her lips over my cheek. 'stop thinking. You are ruining your face.'

I sighed and rested my forehead against hers.

'We'll be fine.' She murmured.

It was then that her phone rang. She fished it out of her pocket and opened it. Lotte called.

'I totally forgot she took Sora home with her.' She whispered more to herself than to me.

She answered the phone with an frown. 'Hi, Lotte. How did it go?' I couldn't hear what Lotte answered but Demi bit her nails at her reply.

After some 'Uhu.. Oh… go on..', she said 'How terrible!'

It wasn't hard to guess that Lotte's parents didn't approve.

'I'll see what I can do.' Demi said while hanging up. She turned to me with sad eyes.

'they didn't approve?' I asked, while cupping her cheek.

'No not yet. they think about it..' She yawned.

'Getting tired, are we?' I asked softly.

She nodded. 'Let's go upstairs. I'm tired already and we still need to find you a place to sleep. I don't have an extra bed, but maybe we could sleep together…' She blushed.

I scratched my skull. 'I don't mind.. But only if your parents allow it.'

She smiled happily and jumped up. I followed her to her bedroom where her mum laid washed clothes on her bed.

'Mum, can Jack sleep with me tonight?' She asked very sweet.

Monique turned and watched us with big eyes.

'Why-.. You are asking me if you.. eh..' Her whole face went red and Demi froze. 'NO! No, not in that way!'

'Oh.. okay.. Well, sure..' Monique quickly left the room. While standing in the opening she turned. 'if eh.. be safe okay?'

'MOM!' Demi yelled and she threw a pillow after her mom who laughed and closed the door. 'Mothers..' Demi muttered.

'What would you do without them!' Monique's muffled reply came.

Demi stuck out her tongue to the door and made her way to the bathroom. 'I'll be right back, Jack. Do you need anything? A pajama?' she asked while scratching her head.

I shook my head. 'No I'm okay, thank you.'

She excused herself and went into the bathroom.

I made myself comfortable on the bed and removed my shoes and parts of my suit, leaving me in only my pants. I looked around her room. Small and cozy. Lots of red..

I saw something red and black underneath a pile of stuff on her desk. It was an sketchbook.

I opened the first page. An drawing of an little sheep. I raised an eyebrow and turned the page. It was a girl. Her contours were soft and delicate. I turned the page again. It was a key which was connected to a heart with thorns. The next was an man with an huge nose and top hat.

'that's the mad hatter.' Demi suddenly said.

I jumped as I hadn't notice her coming into the room. She smiled. 'Stupid drawings.. I never got really good at them.'

'my opinion, they are quite good. Except the little sheep.'

She smiled and sat on my lap, facing me. 'that one was for the children at my internship.'

'Internship for what?' I asked, getting distracted of her shifting in my lap.

'teacher..' she placed butterfly kisses on my cheek and whispered, 'Very boring compared to Pumpkin King..'

I shivered.

'the children _love_ coloring my drawings.' She whispered huskily. I tried not to moan and bit my lip.

I felt her lips curl into a grin against my cheek and she ran her fingers over my arms. 'Why is it your bones are so soft?' she asked while playing with my ribs. It gave a tingling sensation I had never experienced before.

'Demi.' I softly moaned.

She lowered her head and softly licked my neck. I pinned her on the bed and kissed her hard. She smiled in the kiss and I pulled away.

'You are playing with my feelings, little girl..' I grunted.

'Little?' she asked hurt. 'little? Seriously, just because you are huge like a house doesn't mean the rest of us is little.' She hit her arms around herself and pouted.

I grinned at her and kissed her pout away.

'Nice pajama's by the way.' I said, looking at her oversized t-shirt and shorts.

'It's the most comfortable.' She shrugged.

'looks cute on you.' I commended, earning a blush and an yawn. 'let's go to sleep, sweet.' I whispered in her ear.

She nodded and placed herself comfortably in my arms. I hugged her and she curled her hands around my ribs, keeping them warm.

'is this okay?' she asked softly, her voice filled with uncertainness.

I sighed content. 'It feels very nice..'

She nodded. 'indeed.'

It was silent for a moment and I enjoyed the feeling of her so close to me. It felt so right.

Her heartbeat was steady and music to my ears. I wondered if she was asleep already. I closed my own eyes and almost fell asleep myself.

I wanted to stay awake for a little longer. Just a little bit, to enjoy this moment before it ended.

When sleep finally took me over I heard one last thing.

'Jack, I love you no matter what.'

* * *

Me: Woohoo! It was .. it was.. okay..  
Amara: We'll find out what the readers think about it.  
Me: if they want to read it at all.. *crying face*  
Amara: *rolls eyes* Pff..  
Me: *puppy eyes* Read and Review please!


	13. Moving to Halloween town

Me: Before everyone shoots me for not uploading in a year or so, let me explain!  
Amara: this better be good..  
Me: Well, I wouldn't call it good.. It started with this huge writers block. then I became ill with Pfeiffer, my parents went into relation therapy and I stopped working at the supermarket and got hired at the Efteling! the biggest theme-park of the Netherlands!  
Amara: that's very sweet, now get your lazy ass to write this story!  
Me: okay sorry..

Amara: She does not own anything other than her plot.

* * *

**Chapter 13.**

**Demi's P.O.V.**

The light came in through the window, waking me up slowly. I never was an morning person. When I wake up, it must happen slowly or else…..

The first thing I noticed was that I was very warm, but my blankets laid at my feet. _How curious.._ I thought.

I felt something warm in my neck and glanced behind me. Jack was soundly asleep. His arms were around my waist and his face was hidden in between my shoulder and neck. His bones were pressed against my back, keeping me warm.

I tried my hardest not to wake him up as I shifted in his arms so I could lay face to face with him. I studied his face as he slept, his mouth a bit open. I cupped his cheeks in my hands and rested my forehead against his. Closing my eyes I wished this could last forever.

Unfortunately, something always has to ruin my moments.

My alarm clock decided I should get up, and take Jack with me. I turned around and tried to turn it off as I felt movement from Jack.

Finally the sound stopped and I watched Jack as he hugged me tighter, hiding his face against my chest. 'that thing.. I think it wants me to kill it..' I couldn't help but laugh at his reaction.

'Come, Jack. We need to get up. Well, I do. I need to go to school today and tell them I quit.'

Jack lifted his head a bit to look at me with tired eyes. 'But I don't want to get up... I'm still sleepy..'

I pressed my lips on his, kissing him tender. 'And now?'

'A little bit more awake I guess..'

I rolled us over and kissed him passionately. He moaned as I licked his lips, begging for entrance. He gave in and kissed me back. We both fought for dominance and he won. After a while we had to part for the need of air was strong.

'And now?' I panted.

'Now I'm fully awake.'

'Good.' I jumped off of him and out of bed. I went into the bathroom and into the shower. After that I grabbed a towel and brushed my wet hair out of my face.

_God I really need to remember to bring clothes with me as I shower. _I thought as I once again forgot to take clothes with me from my room.

I slowly opened my door and was greeted with an pair of jeans, an white t-shirt and some underwear.

I took them from Jack, muttered a 'thank you' and closed the door once again.

'You really should remember to bring your clothes!' Jack said through the door. I stuck my tongue out towards it and smiled.

After I got dressed and had done my hair, I got downstairs with Jack and we decided he should stay here while I would go to school and explain things the way they were.

At school I first talked to Lotte, who was waiting for me at the school gate. She said her parents were fighting over her decision to live with Sora.

Her dad approved, which I already figured, as he always was an easy one. He let her live her life the way she wanted. But her mom.. She and I never really liked each other, as she was very strict. Even though Lotte just turned 18, her mother treated her like she was 8.

I sighed. 'I wonder who's going to win this.' I told her.

She sighed too. 'Yeah, me too. Its very sad I can't see Sora though.'

I smiled at her and patted her shoulder. 'You can always see him as you come visit me.'

We walked inside and said goodbye as she went to her classes and I went to my headmaster, mister Cole. I knocked on his door and he welcomed me in.

'Demi, what a surprise! It's been awhile since you´ve been here. What did you do this time? Skip class? Climb out of the window? Insult the "most boring teacher" ever?'

I smiled as he summed up my previous actions. My headmaster and I were friends. He always stood on my side when I had done something.

He pointed to an chair and I took a seat. 'No sir, I wanted to talk to you about some serious matters.'

He sat down in his seat and nodded for me to continue.

I cleared my throat. 'I'm planning on moving out of my parents house.'

'that's some huge decision.' Mister Cole scratched his chin.

'Yes it is. I plan to move to another country, to live there with my boyfriend. I've already told my parents.'

His face turned from an nice smile in an frown. 'I didn't know you had an boyfriend.'

'I do.' I grinned.

'So, you are here to say you won't be coming anymore?'

'Yes, I don't plan on returning here, so I would like to quit school.'

He held up one hand, reached in his suitcase and pulled out his glasses. He rested them on the bridge of his nose and glanced at me.

´Are you sure?'

At my face he sighed and leaned back in his chair. 'Alright, I'll take care of it. I mean, since your eighteen, you can choose to stay or to go. You go say goodbye to your classmates and give this to the teacher.'

He scribbled an note and gave it to me. 'I will miss you. You were a great student. If you ever need anything..' he winked. Yes, he and I were friends since my first day at school. He always saved my ass after I've done something.

I thanked him for everything and walked to room 210, where my class was having Music.

I took a deep breath.

I knew this would be easy, saying goodbye to my classmates. We never really fit together. Lotte and I knew from the moment we met them this would not work out. I felt a bit bad about leaving her here.

_I will come and get her as soon as possible._

I knocked the door and entered.

My classmates sat behind their music instruments, and were all looking at me. I grinned widely at Lotte who sat in the back of the classroom with her guitar. She smiled as I walked to my teacher.

'Miss Demi.' He said. 'Why, pray tell, are you so late to my class, again?'

I stepped up to him and gave him the note. 'I have come to say goodbye. Although I doubt you all will miss me.'

'I will miss you, Moustachio!' Lotte yelled at me.

'I know, Pancake.' I yelled back. Using nicknames made the whole situation a bit less.. awkward and painful.

I said my goodbye's to everyone and went home, where I would say goodbye to my parents and Candy and leave with Jack. (Jack and I decided that once I was settled in Halloween town we might bring Candy over to come live with us as she is my kitten and not my parents.)

When Jack and I arrived in Halloween town (carrying my two backpacks full of clothes/sketchbooks/Ipod/Laptop/toothbrush and other stuff I just needed), I felt a bit nervous. What if it wouldn't be like I expected, living with Jack. What if there was no way to make me just like him? What if I didn't fit there after all?

With my head full of questions we went to dr. Finkelstein first. When in front of his door I got really nervous and a bit scared.

_What if there were needles involved?_ I shuddered. Needles and hospitals creeped me out. _Oh boy, I really am Halloween worthy.._ I sighed and closed my eyes for a moment.

Jack noticed and grabbed my hand. He brought it to his lips and planted an kiss on it.

'You'll be fine.' He whispered and I looked into his face. His mouth was set in a smile, but his empty eye sockets held worries. Worries about the doctor's solution. Worries about the future, My future. But no, it isn't only my future anymore. It's ours.

I placed my hand on his cheek for comfort. '**We** will be fine.'

Jack smiled at me and kissed the palm of my hand one more time before ringing the bell.

Finkelstein opened the door and let us in. 'What can I help you with?' he asked.

I cleared my throat. 'Well..' I started.

Jack stepped forward. 'Doctor, we have decided Demi will come live with me.'

Finkelstein only nodded. 'I see.'

I felt brave enough to continue. 'Would you do me a favor and please listen?'

His eyes looked me over. 'I-, we were wondering if you may have a solution for this.' I held Jack's hand up next to mine to show the difference.

He nodded once more and turned away from us, riding his wheelchair out of the room.

'Follow me.'

We walked after him into his laboratory where his ingredients were. I bit my nails at the sight of chopped off hands, needles, potions, and an table with handcuffs. Just what kind of doctor has such table?

Grumbling he searched through books and potions until he finally picked one book and began reading. 'A machine.' he murmured loud enough for us to hear. 'this might take a while. You go home and return tomorrow.'

Something didn't seem right . 'doctor, if I understand correctly, the solution is an machine. You tell us to come again tomorrow but you could never finish it before then. Could you?'

'I assumed you wanted it as quick as possible.'

'We do! But I only wondered..' I stopped to look at the old man in the wheelchair.

It didn't seem fair he'd do all of the work while we sat at home drinking tea. _Although that does sound good.._ 'I only wondered if you didn't need some help building it. I'm sure we could help you..'

Finkelstein actually smiled for once while he rolled his chair to me. 'that is very nice of you dear, but I have all the help I need. You two go home, celebrate you moving here, and I see you two youngsters in the morning.'

With that he nodded to us, turned around and rolled to his worktable where he started reading the instructions for the machine.

'thank you, doctor.' I said, while Jack grabbed my hand once again and turned us around to go home. 'We appreciate it.' He said.

As we walked through the town, some citizens smiled and waved at us.

'Jack! It's been awhile!' A werewolf growled as we sat down next to a fountain.

I began to get used to the strange people/things here in Halloween town and wasn't surprised as an sea monster came out of the fountain, screeching.

It.. no.. He, looked at us and bowed. 'Oh, Jack. You brought the human girl again. No offense.' He smiled at me.

Jack nodded. 'Yes, she'll be staying here from now on.'

The sea monster grinned. 'Really? I must tell my family. How nice to meet you, miss…'

He held out his slimy hand to me and I shook it. 'Call me Demi.' When I retrieved my hand it was full of green slime. I tried not to make a face.

'the pleasure is mine.' He answered. 'My name is Arc Slombey.' I bit my tongue not to laugh at his name. Slombey?

It strangely reminded me of Lotte. If someone made me angry or sad, she showed up and laughed at the one's name and gave there a whole new meaning to.

If she were here, what would she call him?..

Arcslom the Bee.. No.. Slimy Zombie!

I tried not to laugh and straightened my face.

_I must be polite.. I'm not just Demi anymore, I am the Pumpkin King's lover and must act like that. Jack's always polite too.. except that time towards the mayor._

'Well, mister Slombey, it's an pleasure to meet you. I'm glad you're accepting me as an citizen of Halloween town and I hope we will meet again soon. Say my greetings to your family, I would love to meet them one day.'

I frowned._ Oh man, I'm not used to this kind of talking. I'm not even sure if I'm doing it right._

Arc's eyes lighted up and I smiled back at him. 'Of course, Milady. I will tell them of your interest in meeting them.'

'Splendid! Jack and I will now retire to Skellington Manor to settle my belongings there. Who knows, maybe we'll see each other again soon. Have a nice day, mister Slombey.' I curtsied a bit and turned to jack, who stood perplexed, nodded and took my arm in his. Together we made our way to Skellington Manor.

Finally there, I sat down on the couch. Jack sat next to me. 'your manner of speaking is changed. Why?'

I gently grabbed his hands. 'I just realized.. I'm not home anymore. Well, what I mean is.. this is my new home. And as your girlfriend-..' Jack grinned at this, I saw but acted like I didn't and continued. '- I should act like your girlfriend. You are always polite, Jack. And I must train myself to act just as polite as you.'

Jack placed his cheek in his hand. 'Why?'

'Because I think it's not fair of me to poison your name with my behavior.' I sighed.

Jack was silent for a moment. 'Why?' he asked once again.

'Why? Because..' _think brains, think!_ 'As an Pumpkin King you have a reputation to hold up. You are King after all, you know.'

'Why?' Jack was now teasing me. I could hear the humor in his voice.

'Jack, if you say Why one more time you'll leave me no choice but to do something terrible to you.' I warned him.

Jack stretched his limbs and asked huskily; 'Why?'

'Because it's annoying me. That's Why!' I slammed one of the pillows from the couch in his face.

He yelled and tried to grab another one but I was too quick. I grabbed his arms and held them down. Lowering my face so it was just a few inches away from his, I whispered; 'gotcha.'

Jack grinned and lifted his head so his nose touched mine. the little tip of my nose suddenly tingled and heated up, making me feel warm.

I closed my eyes and breathed in Jack's scent. He smelled like dead leaves, spring air and something sweet I couldn't name.

Behind my closed eyelids I could see us sitting on a blanket watching the sunset. The many colors of the sky suited him well. His eye sockets were illuminated by the darkening sky, and when the sun went to bed I could count the waking stars in his eyes.

They seemed so close, yet so far away. And I wanted nothing more than lying here with Jack, looking in his eyes, and dreaming away while he sang me a lullaby.

And that was what I did. I dreamed.

* * *

Me: that's all folks! I'm planning on uploading more often!  
read&review please!

Amara: Yeah let her know you're reading this!

Me: ta-ta!


	14. Bunch of nerves

**The nightmare at Halloween town**

****Me: Aaand chapter 14 is up! Go me, go me!  
Amara: well this is something new..  
Me: Ofcourse it is! it's a brand new chapter that you all are going to love because it's made from my amazingness!  
Amara: well.. not exactly what I meant.. I meant you never upload that fast.  
Me: But i've already got so many reviews I just had to upload moaarr!

so my special thanks go to Angel of Randomosity for giving me a pie in the face! what flavour? I couldn't taste it.. but I love apple and strawberries..  
aand to Sakura819 for comparing my story to Romeo & Juliet.  
And ofcourse to everyone else who has ever reviewed on my story!

I love reviews.. they are like those delicious pancakes from Polle's Kitchen in the Efteling...

Amara: You really love those pancakes, don't you?  
Me: yes! and there's nothing wrong with that! Disclaimer time!  
Amara: she does not own anything of this, except her own - *me: Brilliant* idea's.

* * *

** Jack's POV**

Demi fell asleep in my arms. I felt her breath slow down and her body go limp. She laid with her head against mine and I laid her down in my lap so she could be a bit more comfortable. She groaned a bit in her sleep as I moved her, but I did it as slow and gentle as I could to not wake her up.

I decided to wait a few more minutes with taking her upstairs. _She might wake up, and we couldn't let that happen right? Seeing tomorrow is a big day she'll need all the sleep she could get tonight._

I sighed while tangling my fingers softly in her hair, caressing it. _Why was she so stubborn on changing? Isn't she beautiful enough already? What if she changed so much I wouldn't recognize her, or worse, she would regret it herself?_

I looked into her sleeping face. Her pink lips, her soft cheeks. _Would she really want to give up all that? Such a shame really.. but still.._

I lifted her body and kissed her closed eyelids. _I can't help but wonder wha__t she'll __look like.._

Demi sighed in her sleep and hidden in the corner of her lips was the hint of a smile. Deciding it was time for bed I hugged her body one more time before standing up.

Lifting her up I carried her to the bedroom, where I laid her down on the king-sized bed. I removed our shoes and slipped in the bed next to her.

In her sleep she hit her arm over my waist and rested her head against my chest. She sighed my name and from that moment I knew everything would turn out fine.

Kissing her hair once more I closed my eyes, and fell asleep.

* * *

**Demi's POV**

The following morning both Jack and I were very nervous. I was so nervous I couldn't eat anything, my stomach wouldn't let me. Apparently Jack felt the same because I didn't see him eating either. He clung to my side the whole morning, constantly hugging me and telling me sweet nothings.

I knew things would work out, they had to be. I deserved a happy ending, and so did Jack. I wasn't scared for today's outcome. I knew what I would become, and I was happy.

The only thing I was scared for, was the question 'How?'. How would it go? How long would it take? How much would it hurt? Would it hurt at all? How does Finkelstein's machine work?

_How would Jack react?_

I turned my head around to look at his face. He was speaking, but I didn´t hear the words.

His lips seemed to move in slow-motion, and my world stopped for a moment.

One part of me wished we could stay like this forever. Lying on the couch on a beautiful morning like today, snuggled up against each other. Just enjoying each others company. He enjoyed listening (and feeling since he´s resting his hand across my chest so he could feel it thumping underneath his fingers), to my heartbeat, while I enjoyed listening to his sweet, gentle voice. Staying like this for the rest of all time.. what an idea.

Back to the point!

While the above sounded like heaven itself, the other part of me wanted to change as soon as possible so I could be everything Jack deserved, and we could finally be a ´normal´ couple.. well, for what normal is in Halloween town, I mean.

Jack hadn´t noticed my stare yet, too busy to notice. So I licked my lips, took a deep breath, and said;

'I had a dream.'

Jack looked up from the book he was reading to me, a thriller.

'A pleasant dream?' he asked.

'Very much so. You were in it.' I blushed as he sat straighter.

'What happened in the dream?' Jack asked, getting curious.

'We sat by the pumpkin patch to watch the sun go to sleep and the moon wake up, and we danced underneath the silver stars. You looked really good, Jack.'

Jack smiled. 'that's a nice dream.'

I smiled. 'Yes it was. I also saw myself an-..' I stopped. Should I tell him? No, better let him wonder for a little longer.

'in your dream? What happened?'

'I saw myself after today.' I looked into his eyes. 'I saw my "Halloween version".'

'What did you look like?' Jack's curiosity grew with each passing second, I could see it in his eye sockets. They tend to lighten up a bit.

Knowing he would ask this, I only smiled. 'it's a surprise. But I think you'll like it.'

* * *

Jack and I finally got to Finkelstein's house.

On the way there I was constantly worrying. I knew what I would come to look like, and liked it. Was I sure Jack would like it too? Not 100%.. would there be consequences? No doubt about it. Would I be able to handle those? We'll just have to figure that out, won't we?

As we stood before Finkelstein's door, Jack hugged me tightly to his body.

'No matter what happens, I'll be right there for you. I love you.'

I felt tears coming up and bit my lip to keep them away. _Jack.._ 'thank you, Jack. I needed that. I love you too.'

I pressed a kiss on his lips and he turned around and pressed the bell.

No wait, he didn't.

He stood there, with his finger on the bell, but he didn't press it.

I walked around him so I could see his face. He was frowning. 'Jack?'

He flinched, turned his attention to me and hugged me tightly to his body. 'Demi are you sure? Are you absolutely sure? There's no turning back once it's begun!'

I got a bit mad. We've talked about this a thousand times! Well not a thousand times but a lot at least.

'Skellington! Get a grip on yourself!' I started, using his last name and my favorite nickname to lighten up the situation, and he knew it. I heard him giggle at the name. 'I know your scared, and so am I. But I'm so sure I want this. It will turn out fine, you'll see.'

Jack released me and took my face in his hands. 'Don't get me wrong I do want this but I'm going to miss the sweet, soft, humanly, heart-beating you.'

He cupped my cheek in his one hand and his other played with my hair. I placed my hand over his and smiled.

'I understand Jack. I'm going to miss the old me too. But I'm sure, you will love the new me, as much as you loved the old me.' I placed a kiss on his lips and we grinned. 'Now press that damn bell, Skellington, or I'll do it myself.'

* * *

Finkelstein had worked the whole night and finished the machine a couple hours ago. He looked almost happy to see us.. strange man..

'Jack, Demi, my helper Igor and I have worked the whole night on your machine and it's finished.'

We followed him into the lab and my eye immediately caught the machine. It looked like a coffin with a lot of strings and machines around it. _Seriously? Wanna bet he makes me lie in there?_

'I shall explain the working of it to you. I will give you a potion you have to drink.  
Then you will lie in the coffin and we close the lid. You close your eyes and fall asleep.  
Then some gas comes in and will help the changing process.'

_I knew it, he wants me to lie in it..deep sigh.. well, it does look comfortable..._

'the potion helps the changing too?' I asked.

'Yes, and it makes you sleepy in an instant.' Finkelstein looked pretty proud on himself for making it.

'Impressive.' I reacted with a smile.

'and how long will it take for her to..' he swallowed. '.. change?' jack asked. I could hear in his voice and the hesitation behind it that he was a bit scared.

'I don't know exactly. According to my books, the time to change depends on what you changing in.'

'but I will be unconscious the whole time, right?' that's my only fear; Being aware of the changing and hurting from it.

'you will, thanks to the potion.'

Finkelstein looked absolutely calm, and one look at his face made me calm too. I pressed my hand on Jack's back and felt him calm down too at my warm touch. His arm wrapped around my middle and he pressed me against his hip.

The small touch of his hand on my hip gave me enough strength to say the next line:

'When will we begin?'

Finkelstein opened the coffin.

'Right now.'

* * *

Me: OOOHHH so excited! what will happen next?  
Amara: You go write it NOW!  
Me: Eh no way! I'm going to sleep now. *heads off to bed*  
Amara: Read&Review please!


	15. Change

Me: Hi everyone! tomorrow is my 19th birthday, so I decided to give you all a present!  
Amara: A thousand euro's in cash?  
Me: Nope, even better! A new chapter! And the crowd goes WILD! *screaming people*  
Amara: ...  
Me: And Amara goes wild!  
Amara: yay...  
Me: anyway! Disclaimer please!

Amara: She doesn't own anything except from her birthday.

**Important:  
the next upload might take a little longer, seeing i've got a few personal problems including divorcing parents (yay...), a new school (yay...), a new job (ya-.. actually I like that so YAY!) and a depressed mind (wohoo...).**

**Also important:  
My story is unbeta'd, so if there are any spelling mistakes or other things, feel free to tell me!**

* * *

**Chapter 15.**

***Jacks P.O.V.***

I watched Demi while she sat on the edge of the coffin, kicking her heels against each other and humming a song, waiting for Igor to arrive with the potion.

Her hands were fiddling with her dress. It was the one I bought her when she first arrived. I had wanted to give her another, but she insisted on wearing this one.

Igor stomped into the room and handed over the bright green potion to Demi.

She watched it with determination in her eyes and glanced at Finkelstein, who nodded.

Demi held the bottle up to me and smiled.

´Cheers, Jack.´ she said and raised it to her lips.

I wanted to ask if she was sure.

About doing this. About giving up her old life. About changing herself. About risking to loose everything she is. About staying in Halloween town. About staying with me..

But that was too late now. She had drank the whole potion, and made a face while doing so.

'Next time a bit more sugar.' She murmured.

She reached out to me and I hurried to her side to help her lie down in the coffin.

I leaned in to look at her face while I took her hand in mine carefully. It felt soft and warm, like she is. She smiled softly and tried to speak but was too sleepy already. That potion worked fast.. I laid a finger on her precious lips.

'sshh.. I'll see you soon, darling. Sleep well. I will watch over you.'

While she slowly closed her big blue eyes she suddenly looked more human than ever.

Her heartbeat was slower than normal, and so was her breath. Her fragile heart tried it's best to keep beating but the potion was starting to work.

I tried to suppress the urge to ask dr. Finkelstein about this. But a wave of panic took over.

´Doct-'

'Don't worry Jack, it's all part of the changing. I told you the potion would be a part in this. You're now seeing it's power.'

I nodded and took one last good look at my beloved. Her silky skin, her slightly blushed cheeks and the few freckles there, her long black lashes, her brown hair, her pink lips.

All of it looked beautiful, and suddenly it felt like I was saying goodbye.

Petting her hair with my free hand, I kissed her for the last time.

I let go of her hand, placing it over her chest and other hand, and closed the coffin with a sigh.

Finkelstein waited for me to finish saying goodbye and when I nodded he pressed a button to start the changing. A green light shone from inside the coffin and the sound of machines working became louder.

Finkelstein rolled his wheelchair over to me and together we sat at the table nearby, my eyes never leaving the coffin.

Time seemed to pass quickly, but slow at the same time.

I jumped when Finkelstein suddenly called for his help Igor.

'Jack, how does a nice cup of relaxing tea sound?'

'No thank you, I don-' I started. But Finkelstein's stern look made me change my mind.

'tea sounds delicious.'

* * *

Finkelstein had fetched me some books to read, to pass time.

It began to get dark, and after I've managed to read half a book (without having the slightest idea of what it was about because I couldn't concentrate on it but grew tired of reading the same line thousand times), the green glow from the coffin disappeared, making the room a lot darker.

I instantly looked up. There were no other changes in the machines. Finkelstein looked up too.

´The biggest part is over now, Jack. It won´t be long now before she wakes up.´

I nodded and closed the book, laying it gently on the up I walked through the room and turned on the lights.

I walked up to the coffin and sat down beside it on the floor. Stroking the hard surface I wished she would wake up soon.

* * *

***my P.O.V***

Everything hurt.

Seriously, there were parts of her that she didn't even know existed that burned like hell.

She decided to lay still so her body could grow accustomed to her new self, she didn't dare breath.

After a while, the burning lessened but her head started to hurt.

Emotions were flying around in her head like ghosts.

_Confusion. _Where am I? What has happened?

_Happiness_. O my god, I finally did it! Jack will be so happy.

_Sadness_. What would my parents say? My old life is now officially over.

_Anger. _What are you thinking? This is what I wanted for so long! Why does everything hurt though? Finkelstein said it wouldn't! bastard..

_Relief. _At least the worst is over.

And it was.

The pain had disappeared, so she tried to wiggle her fingers and toes, counting them. All 10 fingers and toes were still there, and didn't hurt. They did feel odd but she let it slide for now.

Raising a leg, she thought she was lighter.

Her head still bonked painfully but she tried to open her eyes anyway. It was dark, she was still inside the coffin. Her eyes felt weird though.

Raising her hand unconsciously she reached for her face. It was colder than usual, but still a bit warm. It was harder, but still soft. Her hair was the same length, and felt the same. She jumped when her finger was supposed to touch her eye but instead met nothing.

Her fingers and palm felt strange. Thinner. Raising her other hand, she touched her fingers. Long and hard.

Blushing softly, Demi wandered her fingers over her stomach and was a bit alarmed when she didn't feel anything other than air through her dress. Going higher she felt her ribs.

She sucked in a breath. It had worked. She was feeling strange and very, VERY scared of the new her, but it had worked!

Deciding it was time she showed everyone the new her, she pushed against the lid of the coffin.

* * *

Me: AAAAA very merry Unbirthday to me! and tomorrow it's my Un-Unbirthday so please read and review ^_^  
I want lots of reviews for my birthday!


End file.
